A Change in the Times
by Bubbly Ninja
Summary: Here is Chapter 8: To Have A Life.... R and R please. AxOC SxAA
1. Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

AN: Right! My last fic was shunned..I don't blame you really. It was pants, but it was my first fic. Hopefully this one is going to be a bit better. Its set 100 or so years post Anime. Integra's Great Grandson Vincent Charles Hellsing is in charge. Alucard was sealed before he gained knowledge that Integra had found a suitor. Seras remained on. Walters's descendants stayed on as retainers of the family, each of them having the skill of the wire technique being passed down also. Vincent married Emily, Walters Great Granddaughter. However her sister, Astrid, after the wedding vanished for 5 years. Before returning, with unusual news. And so our tail begins! R+R Please! No flames…they burn…

* * *

Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past

Vincent Hellsing sat at his desk sifting through paper work. Vampire activity had increased rapidly over the past few weeks. Dealing with them wasn't a problem, Seras took care of that. Vincent was surprised they even needed the soldiers with her here. Leaning back in his chair he lit a cigar and inhaled it deeply. He gazed up at the paintings on the wall, all were of men, accept one, his Great Grandmother, Integra. Standing, he walked over and looked up at her with a beaming pride. He had inherited her blond hair and blue eyes. He was moderately tall at 5'9" and muscular; he loved the gym and assault courses. "How did you cope?" He smiled and brushed a rogue hair from his face.

The door then opened, "Good Evening Sir Hellsing, I have your tea." Spoke Edward as he placed the tray on Vincent's desk. Edward was tall at 6'3" and lean, yet muscular. His hair was short and black set in a centre parting, his eyes brown, a monocle on his left eye.

"Thank you Edward. Do you know where your sister is?" How he loved that woman, she had taken his breath away the moment he saw her all those years ago. They had grown up together, in the manor. It had taken years to woo her, but he managed it.

"She is in training facility with the other men, training Sir. I told her she should be resting, but she won't listen." With that he bowed and exited.

Vincent frowned and sighed, "Silly woman…" He picked up his tea and downed it, then strode out of his office. Walking down the hall and a quick pace he jumped and stopped when a crack of thunder sounded outside. "When did that start..?" he looked out of the window at the torrential rain. Shaking his head he put best foot forward and carried on with his mission to the training facility. On his way he heard the sound of voices calling for medical assistance in the main foyer, the storm sounded louder down there as well, as if the doors were open. Breaking into a run he rocketed down to the main entrance. Edward was kneeling down next to a figure covered with blood on the floor, holding…her? Crying and soothing her…bright pink hair?

"Edward?" He spoke softy, touching the man's shoulder as he knelt by him. "Who…?"

Separating from the body of the woman Vincent recognised her immediately. It was Astrid, Edward and Emily's sister.

* * *

Vincent sat outside the operating room, Emily in his arms, looking worried. Emily was petit compared to her sister and brother. About 5'2", short black hair that was cut around her face and fell just before her shoulders. Her eyes were green, much like the majority of her family. They had recently found out she was pregnant, and so Vincent was taking no chances and always wanted her to rest. Not that she felt up to doing much now. Edward sat next to his sister, holding her other hand. No one was speaking, there was an eerie silence hanging in the hall.

"What has she been doing?" Edward finally spoke up what they had all been thinking. His other hand balled into a fist, "When I find out…" His voice of silenced by his sisters hand falling on the fist. He closed his eyes looked at her nodding.

Not an hour had gone by and the Doctor who had been working on her came out of the operating room. They all stood in unison. "She is fine, a few deep lacerations here and there, but nothing major. However, some of them are very strange, almost symbol like. She had collapsed from blood loss." Emily and Edward both grew pail. "No, no," Dr. Donnelly smiled, "Not like that. We can't tell what happened to her. She should be awake in an hour or two; I will call you straight away when she is." With that he left.

"Vince, I am going to stay down here, be there when she wakes up." Emily spoke finally. Her voice was like her frame, petit child like. She sat down once again in the chair she had chosen before. Her brother followed suit.

Vincent kneeled before her and took her hands in his own, kissing them lovingly. "Alright, call me right away if anything happens." She nodded and he left, walking straight to his office. Sitting down at his desk, he laid his head in his hands. That's when he felt it.

"I am sure you have sensed what been going on." He lifted his head.

Emerging from the shadows in the corner of the room, Seras Victoria walked to a seat in front of his desk and sat down, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. "I have, what is her condition?"

"She will live." He smiled. He had always liked Seras. Even when he found out she was a vampire, he didn't care. She was a monster, there was no doubt, he had seen her in battle, taunting and torturing victims before killing them. He shuddered at that thought, but she was so human as well. His mother had died when he was young, and she had practically raised him.

"That is good to hear. I missed her when she left. She was fun to play with." A manic grin played on her face. So maybe she didn't act human all the time, but she had moments. Her face turned back to its original blank exterior. "She comes bearing news. There is something coming, something that I cannot yet handle alone. I sensed it not long before she returned."

"I don't understand. What do you mean, "can't handle alone"?" He sat up, taking a serious tone. "We have the best men in the country at our disposal. What more could you need?"

She sighed, head down, eyes closed, "So, you were never told…"

"Told what?" She had his attention. She smiled at this.

Lifting her head and looking in his eyes, she spoke quietly and in monotone. "I am not your trump card, but my Master is. It is time to awaken him." She began to laugh insanely, one of the many traits of her Master.

* * *

They stood before the huge door in the basement. Painted across it in what seemed to be blood were great markings, a seal. "What is this place?" Vincent spoke, almost in horror. "What were my ancestors thinking?"

"They wanted to skip the balance in our favour. You think I am strong, I am not compared to the power behind these doors." She spoke proudly. She missed her Master deeply. She had even thought of making a fledgling for herself, but had not found anyone she had seen as "worthy". "Open the door Sir."

He hesitated, and then pushed the door open with ease. Seras walked past him down the sub-level stairs to the corpse that lay shackled to the wall. His hair had turned white; his body looking as if it were touch would break into dust. Making his way down the stairs he looked at the body. "That is out greatest asset?" He spoke as in disbelieve.

Seras removed a blade from her pocket and threw it to Vincent, who caught it. "Feed him…" She licked her lips. Hellsing blood, even from a man who wasn't a virgin, still tasted so sweet. She anticipated the cut.

Once again, he hesitated. What was he doing? This was insane. He looked once again at the corpse, then at teh vampire and tok a deep breath.He opened his hand and made a large cut across it. Stepping forward he glanced at Seras, he could tell she was restraining herself at the scent and sight of his blood. He remembered the first time he let her drink from him, oh, he had enjoyed that. Snapping out of his thoughts and reaching forward, he clenched his fist and let the blood drip onto the face of the corpse. Almost instantly, the blood was drained into the mouth and the corpse became animated. Where it was dried up and lifeless before, muscle grew forth and skin became a very pale pink. Alucard broke free of the shackles and rose up, standing at full height. Vincent looked up and felt smaller than a garden pea.

Seras knelt before Alucard. "Master Alucard." He looked down upon his fledgling. She had truly grown over these 100 odd years.

"Rise my child, let me see you." Seras stood as ordered. True she was a Nosfuratu now, but she still called him Master out of respect. He looked down at her. She no longer wore the rather revealing uniform Integra had given her. Instead she had on a long black trench coat, leather trousers, a tight fitting black top and a pair of black army boots. Topped off nicely with a pair of sunglasses, the same as his own, but red. "You have truly grown my child. Though I will need to test your abilities soon, so I can see what you have learnt."

She nodded. Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't help it. She had been without him for so long, and now, here he was. He saw her tears and lifted his arm. She fell into him and cried. Vincent watched this with awe. The monster he had seen in Seras had vanished, now all there was, was a child and her father. He waited until Seras had regained her composure. Vincent then straightened up and cleared his throat. "I am Vincent Charles Hellsing; I welcome you back to the organisation Lord Alucard." He extended his hand.

Alucard looked at the man in front of him. He had the look of Integra in him. He reeked of that same strength. Alucard took his hand and knelt down on one knee. "I am your servant, my Master." He then looked up and stood. "What are my orders?"

Seras spoke up then, "The same as always." She ginned that insane grin she had seen Alucard do a thousand times, "Search and Destroy!"

* * *

Up in the medical wing, Astrid's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she let her eyes focus. Her right hand felt heavy, she looked down at it and saw her sister leaning over, asleep on her crossed arms, and on her arm. She smiled. Looking around the medical room she sat up, wincing slightly. Careful not to wake her sister, she slipped out from underneath her grip and swung her legs over the bed. Standing, she swayed a little before steadying herself. When she felt totally stable, she walked to the door. She opened the door slightly and glanced from left to right. The coast was clear.

She grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door and placed it over the backless hospital garment she wore, doing the best to cover her dignity. Unlike her sister she was tall and buxom. At 5'8", she was tall for a woman, and she had a very womanly figure. She had long hair down to her mid back that was dyed pink with a fringe that had obviously grown an inch or two too long and was parted either side of her face. Her face was striking, large ice blue eyes, a petit well formed nose and luscious soft pink lips. Her skin was pale and soft. She was beautiful.

Closing the door softly behind her she made her way out of the hospital wing, dodging nearby staff. Her wounds didn't appear to bother her anymore as she moved with a swift, ninja like silence and speed. How she wished she had her gloves. Like an invisible cat, she made her way to Vincent Hellsing's office. She felt a vampiric power near but she shrugged it off as being Seras. She had missed sparring with the demon.

Making it to Vincent's door, she opened it silently and slipped in, closing it behind her and walking up to his desk. Clearing her throat, he lifted his head and jumped halfway out of his seat.

"ASTRID!" He said in a surprised and angry tone. "What are you doing here!"

"Shhh…! Please, I should have come back here sooner, but I had to warn you…" She sat down, noticing blood seeping through a bandage. She had strained herself to much.

"Very well, but you must tell me, where have you been? We were all so shocked you left. And…your hair…?" He trailed off.

Astrid sighed, "I have been…look it doesn't matter. What important is the information I have." She leant in, elbows on her knees, crouching in the chair. "There are two things I have to say, one is the reason I left, the other is the reason I came back."

"Go on…" He leant further forward. Looking to his left he saw...eyes in the wall? Seras had never done that, it must have been Alucard. He shrugged off the presence.

"I found my mothers journals. It seemed, that your father, and her had an affair with each other. I am the only proof of that. I am also Hellsing blood. When I found this out I had to leave, take the journal with me, no one could know. Such scandal…" She took a deep breath. Not once looking Vincent in the eye, always looking down. "I left the country, set up away from here. But I kept getting, hunted. So I went to the temples, Holy ground, even though I have never been a believer. I got back about a month ago, changed my look, but they kept coming, always finding me."

Vincent could see her shaking, could see the tears dropping in her clenched hands. He was shaking too. How could his father have betrayed his mother? How could this have gone undetected? Standing, he walked round the table and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, letting tears fall down his face. "Is this why you returned? For safety?" He spoke through sobs, not caring of the vampire spectators.

She lifted her head, and looked him in the eyes. She was scared, she had never been scared before in here life. "He is coming for Hellsing, he is coming for his brother, and he let me go as a message."

He thought for a moment, "The symbols?"

She nodded. "They are in a vampire language. Seras doesn't know it, I remember her telling me that was part if her training she couldn't accomplish."

"But I know it." Alucard spoke, emerging form the shadows. He was back in his usual attire. The drooping red hat, long red coat, grey suit. Both Astrid and Vincent turned their heads at his voice. Astrid's eyes grew wide; and her skin pale. Moving out of the chair and standing, she pointed at him.

"Y…you, look just like him…" She stammered, trying to swallow her fear, trying so hard to stop moving backward.

Alucard extended his hand and she stopped walking. He took in ever feature. Especially her eyes, just like Integra's. So she wasn't lying, she was part Hellsing, and…a virgin? He smiled; he could smell it in her blood. His eyes wandered all over her body, she was exquisite. He could tell she would be a fighter; she would make a lovely bride. Walking toward her, he turned her round and undid the dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. She didn't flinch at this, she had caught on. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I won't hurt you, not like he did." She gasped slightly, feeling woozy, shooting her hand out and gripping on to him. Alucard un did the strings on her backless gown.

"You over step yourself servant!" Vincent shouted at him, walking forward going to stop him.

"No brother. Let him." Astrid spoke up, sobbing. Vincent stopped walking and nodded.

Alucard ran his nail down the bandaging on her back. Being as careful as he possibly could, which was strange for him, he peeled back the bandage. As he read the symbols he began to grin manically. "So…my dear brother thinks he is ready." He began to laugh. Taking Astrid in his arms, he stank them both into a vortex in the floor.

Vincent stumbles after her, falling on the patch of carpet, as if nothing had happened. "ASTRID!"

"Master…" Seras emerged from the wall. "Do not interfere; Lord Alucard is going to heal her. I suggest you research my Masters past, and find out who his brother is. Either that or wait till he is done and question him yourself. Your…sister, will be placed back in her room, un harmed." With that Seras walked back through the wall.

Vincent sat there on the floor, gob smacked. Standing, he went straight to the library, so the special section, and began to read up on some family history he should have seen years ago.

* * *

AN: Well that the first chapter. To highlight about Astrid and Vincent: they share the same dad. But her other sibs are not related to Vincent in anyway. So…yeah! When I re read it, it didn't seem clear. Anyway! If you have any tips for me please say! Next chapter we will see more Seras and Alucard interaction, like Seras explaining what's been going on without Alucard, and why he was sealed, and how he takes it! I might do a bit of AxS before I eventually do the AxOC. Please R+R, Flames are unwelcome, keep them to yourself, but I wouldn't mind some tips and constructive criticism. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up All Round

Disclaimer: I do not on Hellsing.

AN: Thank you for the review, I am glad you enjoyed it! I will do my best to update as much as I can. As schools in the UK break up soon, I will be out of the job and able to write more! Yay! Anyway, on with the show…

* * *

Chapter 2: Catching Up All Round.

Astrid opened her eyes and found herself in a very dark, dank and cold room. She shivered, blotting her tears on the gown that hung loosely from her shoulders. Feeling around underneath her, she swung her legs out from beneath her. She felt no ground. No risking jumping down and falling into nothing, she gently lowered herself until her feet touched against a freezing cold stone floor. Standing, he turned round to see what she had been sitting on. A coffin. How original, she thought. She felt the vampiric presence behind her and was about to turn around when she felt his hands wrap around her shoulders.

"Do not worry; as I said before, I am not going to hurt you. As a Hellsing, I am sworn to protect you." He felt her relax slightly. Leaning forward he extended his tongue and ran it over the bloodied carvings in her back. She stiffened and shuddered. He smiled devilishly, fighting with all his might to drain her as he lapped up the blood on her. The cuts instantly began to heal. He withdrew form her and she turned round. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Nodding, she removed the bandages on her arms. Alucard instantly set to work on them as well. She had to admit, it felt nice. Shuddering under his touch, Astrid began to sway. Once the wounds had healed, Alucard removed his coat and wrapped it around Astrid's shoulders. He sat down on his chair and took her with him.

"You said I looked just like him. When you were with him, did he mention his name?" Alucard remained placid and flat. He had much to catch up on. Seras had explaining to do. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek. Humans, so pitifully weak But wasn't he being weak, leaning into the embrace.

"You don't look as harsh as Radu…" The hand on his face dropped and she fell into slumber.

Alucard sat there for a moment, the skin on his cheek where his hand had been still felt warm. Standing, he floated up through the ceiling up through the floors, startling servants and soldiers. He stopped when he came out on the roof.

"Master." Seras spoke flatly, as if she had witnessed what had just happened between him and the pink haired sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Seras Victoria, we must…reminisce." He smiled at her. She turned and took the woman from his arms and fell through the floor, returning a moment later, free from the burden.

Seras burst into bats and flew up in the sky, "_Follow me_." Her voice resounded in his head. He was impressed; she had not been able to accomplish that before. Also transforming into bats, Alucard followed.

* * *

Seras reformed not far form the Manor, at a tomb. Alucard followed suit not long after. The rain was still falling, though it was not as heavy as before. Neither of them cared as they walked side by side toward the tomb. Alucard glances to Seras. Her face was expressionless. Last time he had seen her they had been full of sadness, loss, anger and hate. Now, nothing. She had been drinking; her skin appeared pink and lush. He noticed her hair was also longer, to about her shoulder blades. He wasn't used to seeing her this way; sure he had hated her clinging on to her humanity, but it was what made her, her. Shrugging off that thought, he did realise how proud of her he was.

They both stopped at the entrance of the tomb. Over the doors, engraved in a huge marble ribbon read the word "Hellsing". This was the family tomb, where all Hellsing's ended up, sooner or later. Seras opened the door and lead the way inside. She knelt, crossed herself and then stood.

"What are you doing? You look pathetic…" Alucard stated, disgusted with her little display.

"I was showing my respect Alucard. Something I thought you had for Sir Integra." She spoke with ice in her voice, glaring at Alucard with contempt she would have never showed him before. So she did have a backbone.

Alucard smiled, "Well, it seems my little Police Girl went and got some balls."

Seras scoffed and walked forward to one of the marble coffins. They were maintained regularly, everything was clean and tidy, with fresh flowers placed all round once a week. Seras visited every now and then when she could. Alucard walked to the other side of it and read the name, "_Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Loving Wife and Mother, Devoted Leader._" "Wife?" Alucard spoke aloud with disbelief.

"I…I hated her for locking you away. But we all knew you would never understand. You weren't…your not, human enough." Seras looked up at her former Master. "Integra had gone to the shooting range one night and bumped into one of the soldiers training. They spoke and got on well. After you were sealed she called me to her, Walter had told her how sad I was. She told me she had to lock you away, because she had found love, and because she was pregnant. I knew then why, because…" Seras struggled.

"Because what Seras…?" he moved round the great coffin to her, and lifted her head, looking into those eyes, those eyes that had first drawn him to her. Blood tears had formed in those eyes and one fell down her cheek.

"Because you loved her!" she pushed him away, two guns appeared in her hands, both much like the Jackal and Casull. Both however were black, the smaller one was the Hark Mark 1, the larger was the Hark Mark 2. She opened fire on his chest and stomach, emptying the clips both of the clips into him. Sure they were silver bullets, but they did not affect him. He healed a moment later and lunged for her. She dissipated into mist. Reforming behind him, she put her guns away. Like lightning, she jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He didn't even have time to turn round as the foot connected with his head, knocking off balance. Seras then landed in a crouched position and did a sweeping kick to his legs, taking them out from under him.

As if in a dream, Alucard fell flat on the floor, only to be greeted with barrel of a gun pointed at his face, and the other at his heart. Seras eyes are darkened over, her hair falling in front of them. They were closed, her fangs were elongated much more than usual. She placed a boot on his chest, and stated again in a whisper, "Because you loved her…" Her hands were shaking, and a tear slid down her face again, adding to the lines of blood already drying on her skin. Her arms began to droop.

Alucard seemed baffled. He had not loved Integra, he had respected her. No human had ever received his respect before. Not until that woman…well, and Walter. She was a marvel to the human race, and he was in servitude to her. He lay there for a moment, taking in what just happened as Seras sobbed, holding back emotion she had learned to forget. He stood up and lifted her head again. Leaning forward he licked the blood form her cheek; she did not shy from his touch. Blood had gathered in the corner of her mouth. As Alucard licked this away, he traced his tongue all round her lips. Seras placed her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, let her tongue collide with his, pushing her mouth onto his, gently forcing him into a kiss. She groaned slightly as they stayed that way for a moment, some how, Alucard's arms had become entwined around Seras' waist. The kiss had deepened, both tongues entwined, probing every inch of each others months. Alucard broke the kiss.

"I did not love her you fool…" he spoke softly, yet anger hinted through in his words.

Seras took in an un-needed breath, as Alucard's left hand came up her back and cradled her head. "…But I did not love you either." And with that he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck he sank his fangs in and began to drink.

Seras' eyes opened wide in horror as she felt him drain her, her grip tightened on his shoulders as she tried to push him away, but it was all in vain. Alucard withdrew from her and licked his lips off. Her neck healed instantly. She stood there in shock. "What…?" She could barely get out the word,

"Of course I love you, you are my child. I love you as a daughter Seras. And I am your Father. I thank you for my meal of knowledge. I must go and converse with my new Master." He tipped his hat and suck into a vortex.

Tears began to drop and stain on the floor. A loud thud resounded as Seras fell to her knees. She stayed that way for while, staring at the spot where he had left. Her mind raced at what just happened. What had just happened? Had she really thought he could see her as anything more than his child? She had perhaps believed that at one point, but no more. That kiss was given to her because she had wanted it, but she would never feel that touch again. Standing, she wiped her eyes on her gloves and dissolved into mist, making her way back to the mansion. _"Thank you, Father".

* * *

_

Daylight shone in through a crack in the curtain, waking Astrid from her slumber. Stretching, she reminded herself that her wounds were gone. She must go and thank that vampire later. Her stomach grumbled, and even though she wanted to stay in bed, she jumped out, noticing she was wrapped up in large red coat. "Hmm..?" Thoughts raided her head; nodding with a smile she remembered it was Alucard's. She draped it over the end of her bed as she went for a shower.

She took her time, lathering everywhere she could possibly reach, washing her hair and such. Stepping out the shower, feeling refreshed, she opened her wardrobe. "Hmm…what to wear…" It was filled with old clothes she never thought she would wear again. She finally decided on a pair of Denim hot pants, and a tight fit black t-shirt. Drying her hair roughly she put it back in a single plait. "Lara Croft, eat your heart out!" She said mockingly, twirling in the mirror, remaining bare foot so she could pad around the mansion.

Exiting he room she made her way down to the kitchen, where she could hear Edward muttering to himself as he made breakfast.

"Out of eggs! Preposterous! Well I never..." He was cut short when someone leapt on his back and covered his eyes up, his monocle falling form his eye. "Who the devil!" he grabbed the person and flip them off his back. Astrid landed with a thud on the kitchen floor.

"Ow! Eddy, you still play to rough…" She spoke through a smile and she launched herself at him again, this time he caught her and embraced her thoroughly. Letting go he put on a stern and angry face.

"Where the bloody hell did you go last night! Emi was worried sick about you!" He glared at her.

"I had to speak to Vincent before either of you. Aren't you glad I came back?" She said, twirling her foot on the ground, hands behind back, trying to look innocent and cute.

His face broke out into a smile and he held her again, "Of course I am! Umm…" He let go, "Where did you go?"

"Grab Emi and I will explain at breakfast."

After much screaming and arm hitting, then hugging and cuddles, Emily, Astrid, Edward and Vincent all sat down together for breakfast and catching up. News of the pregnancy was spilled to Astrid, who was overjoyed for both of them. Then she told of the journals she found, and the tales they told of betrayal and the scandal that lay within. Well, it's fair to say they were truly gob smacked, but just glad that Vincent an Emily weren't related! It would have made things a bit weird...

"So what was it like at the temples?" Emily said scooping in a mouthful of fruit salad. "Were there lots of bald men in orange robes?"

"Yep! Such nice blokes too. All vowed celibacy. I took the vow also, but only until I am married." She smiled, proud to have remained pure for so long.

"Poor bastards! You were running around in your hot pants in front of them!" Edward laughed, so did everyone else. "You reckon any of them questioned it?" He said through a cheesy grin.

Just then, one of the maids came in and whispered something Vincent's ear, then retreated. "If you will all excuse me, I have work to attend to." He stood and bowed to every one and then retreated to the confines of his office and pile of papers.

Astrid rose also. "I have some things attend to also. I will see you all at dinner." She hugged her sister and patted Edward on the back as she left the room, remembering the large red coat on her bed.

* * *

Padding down the basement stairs, she thought of what had been happening to her. The smiles had disappeared, and although Alucard had removed the wounds without scars, she could still feel them there. She hated being so weak. With every step her mind travelled to how she had cried last night, how she had sobbed. There was no need for any of it; she had been so…so human.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she sensed Seras behind one of the doors. Last night realised she had come to realise that Alucard aura was a lot stronger than that of Seras'. Passing Seras' door she rearranged the coat she held in her grip. She felt a much stronger aura as she walked further on. Stopping at a heavier looking door than Seras', she took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was a cold, silent darkness. The air stood still, the smell of death and decay lay inside. "Homey..." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, she closed the door behind her and leant against it. After a few minutes she could make out shapes in which to avoid. Looking round she could see the shape of a table, a chair, and of course, the infamous coffin she had been seated upon earlier. Walking to the chair, she hung the coast over the back and turned to the coffin. Walking up to it she looked down and swore she could see divots on the wood. Gently she ran her fingers over the words.

"Don't touch my coffin." Alucard's voice resounded in her mind. Her hands jolted from the coffin beneath her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just returning your coat." She gestured to the chair, even though he probably couldn't see her. Just then, she felt his presence shift from the coffin to behind her. Swinging round she came face to face with him standing behind her.

"You didn't wake me, I don't sleep often." He smirked, not that she could make that out in this light. He could see her perfectly, his eyes so tuned into the dark. She was even more beautiful than last night. He grinned widely. "You recovered quickly. You are strong for a human."

"Oh, thank you. That's also why I am here; I came to thank you for healing me. It means I can get on with training, I hate lying about." She smiled.

Alucard inwardly winced at such a smile. No woman had made him feel like this for since Mina. "You are…too kind."

Astrid leant back on his coffin casually. "I know you enjoyed my blood," Alucard opened his eyes wide. Was she…? "You restrained yourself a great deal last night, I could tell. Please, as my thanks." She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "I know you don't get it fresh often."

"I…" He moved closers, placing his left hand on her shoulder and his right on her hip. "I shouldn't, you are after all technically my Master." Her smell of intoxicating. He felt dizzy, gripping onto her tighter.

Her arms entwined around his neck. "Well then servant, this is my order." How she wanted him to bite her. Radu had instilled in her such fear, but Alucard and made that vanish. Vampires weren't always the monsters she had fought and killed. He made her blood boil. Her hand also gripped tighter, sending him closer to her neck.

"Very well...Master…" Alucard sunk his fangs deeply into her neck, clutching onto her harder as the blood filled his mouth. It tasted like heaven. He felt her grip tighten as well; their bodies became moulded to one another. He drank deeply, trying to quench that thirst from 100 years of imprisonment. He could feel her heart becoming slower.

Withdrawing, he licked the spot that he had bitten; it healed up, leaving no visible mark there. Astrid remained holding onto him. Her breathing was fast, yet shallow; she had broken into a sweat. He held her there, for a moment, before lifting her in his arms. His coffin opened by itself, and he placed her inside. Gently, he climbed in after her. "Sleep now, you will be back in your room before you wake."

She leant over and kissed his cheek before blacking out with a smile on her face. Alucard lay there for a while, licking his lips, not wanting to waste any trace of her left on his lips. Slowly, he drifted into a light sleep, reminding himself she needed to be placed back upstairs before she woke.

From a corner of the room a shadow disappeared. Alucard had been to busy to sense anything else going on. The world could have exploded and he would not have known. Seras floated back to her room, through the wooden door. "You're not the only one you doesn't sleep all the time…" She spoke to herself quietly. Lying down in her coffin, she closed her eyes. The human side of her was once again being suppressed; she was doing it for her own good, at least that's what she told herself.

Somewhere in the North of England, a dark presence is making itself known to the other Freak and Vampires. An army is growing, can it be stopped? "Soon brother, your heart will dust between my fingers, and all that was yours, will be mine!" Radu screeched, and began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

AN: Second chapter done! So, Alucard getting some! Ha ha. Poor Seras, she has always loved her Master, sadly, it is not reciprocated in the way she wants it to be. Oh well, next chapter sees some more action, and not only the fight scenes, tee hee ! Please R+R! 


	3. Chapter 3: How the Heart Beats

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

AN: Well, I feel its going well so far, and I am enjoying writing this one a lot better than the other one. I feel it is a better idea. Anyway, in this chapter we may see some fighting, I haven't decided yet, maybe in a later chapter, I prefer focusing on the romance ! I figured seeing as Alucard is going to be getting some action soon that Seras should have a pairing also. I may introduce Pip into this time line as he wasn't in the anime. Tell me who you would like to see Seras with!

MeatwaD9021: Seras is loved! Just not that way...Alucard sees her as his daughter, anything else would be wierd. Even if my prefere pairing is AxS, just not in this story !

Pikachu67: I own the series on DVD, all the Manga Comics and the D20 book. In all of these it is spelt Seras, so bite your tongue.

* * *

Chapter 3: How the Heart Beats

It had been two weeks since Astrid had burst in through the door on that stormy night, and the beast in the basement had been once again unleashed. The men were beginning to get used to the oversized man in red, but he still managed to scare the crap out of the majority of them. The first day he had gone to view them training they had all opened fire on him, reducing him to a red mush puddle, until Seras came in and explained. When he reformed they all shit themselves and tried best to avoid him as best they could.

These two weeks had progressed nicely indeed. Astrid had been sighted by Alucard many times while she was training in the gym. She had still not left the mansion yet. Perhaps her fears were not all gone. The clothes she had to wear were old and did not appeal to her newly acquired tastes. Seras was doing all her best to avoid the woman after the night she had seen her and Alucard. She had gone to visit him again a week ago, the same happened. Perhaps she was going to make it a weekly thing. If Vincent ever found out…Seras had mused on this…give it time.

No headway had been made in trying to find Radu. They couldn't send anyone in under cover because vampires could smell a human a mile off. And neither Seras nor Alucard could go in because Seras was well known for slaying and Alucard was well known for...well, being Alucard. They would just have to train and build up defences, letting the battle eventually come to them, unless any leads did come up. But until then, there was little to do.

It was a dreary rainy day when it happened. The temperature was pleasantly warm that you wouldn't need a jacket, but it was just raining. No one thought it would ever happen, especially Seras; Alucard had offered to go out with Astrid so she could shop. She was sitting in one of the great corridors on a window box seat, head propped up by her hand staring out of the window in a pair of cream Yoga pants and a white vest. Alucard was having another sleepless day as he did. Floating up through the floor he stood behind her.

"I will never understand you humans." He mused staring out the window blankly, just as she was.

She didn't move, she was used to him finding her and talking to her. "In what context do you mean it this time?" She leant back, using him as a back rest, casually taking one of his hands in both of hers, still looking out of the window.

He bit back a smile; he liked it when she did things like this. As if it meant nothing. But it did to him. "How do a few pieces of colourful cloth make you so happy?"

She smiled and huffed, "Been reading my mind?" She tilted her head back and looked at him upside down. He nodded; amused by the way she was sitting. "Well, you wouldn't know, you never change your clothes. Same suit, same coat. I don't feel myself in these." She gestured to the clothes that hung loosely around her frame. "I want to go shopping, but…" She bit her lip, returning her gaze to the rain.

"You still fear the outside world? With your skill level, and me here, you should fear nothing." He was disappointed now. She was human after all.

She squeezed his hand, nuzzling it, closing her eyes. It felt soft and supple, strange to think these hands had slaughtered endless numbers. "You know I fear nothing." She spoke nuzzling his hand further. "It's just…I was so helpless, what he did, I couldn't stop him. No matter how skilful I am, I can't stop him if it happens again." She saddened slightly.

Alucard with drew his hand and crouched behind her, twisting around her he lifted her chin up. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes, his hat and glasses were gone, as were his dated clothes. Instead he wore a casual black t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes appeared…brown? "What the...?"

"No harm will come to you, Master. If you wish to retrieve better attire, I will accompany you to ensure your safety. Am I dressed suitably?" He gestured to his own clothing.

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled, diving off the window box seat and tackling him in a hug. Catching him off balance they both fell on the floor. "It's wonderful!"

She stood up, and looked at Alucard who was now standing also. "Did you have your blood pack today?"

He nodded, obviously, "Of course, I have had several. Why do you ask?" He asked, almost inquisitively.

"Oh, no reason, I was just unaware that vampires could blush." She said smugly with a smile, bouncing down the corridor, "I'll be at the main door in about 5 minutes, be there!" And then she had disappeared round the corner.

Alucard stood there, mouth gaping. "I do not blush..." He felt his face, and then his hand moved to his chest. "Do I…?" He then vanished from site.

* * *

Alucard was standing by the front door. His arms were folded and his fingers were tapping against his arm. He mumbled to himself, "5 minutes my ass…" Shifting his weight he stood and started pacing, getting impatient. 

"Ready!" Astrid skipped down the stairs checking her purse and things were in her bag. She had on black yoga pants and a black vest instead, black flip flops and her hair was down and straight, flowing as she hurried down the stairs. "Sorry I was a bit longer than 5 minutes…are you ok?" she stopped just in front of him, and waved a hand in his face.

He snapped out of his musings and smiled, but not that normal, 'I'm-insane-and-I-like-it' grin, but a normal, genuine smile. "Fine, never better, you look wonderful." He ran a hand over her hair, "Are you not aware it is raining outside?"

"Oh, yes. It makes it more fun this way!" She nipped his nose with her finger, an act that would normally have made him remove said finger. But she stepped past him and out the door into the rain.

He stood there, face blank for a moment, "Fun…hmm?" He raised a brow, smiled manically and walked out of the door. He watched her stand there for a while, eye closed, face to the heavens, enjoying the rain, before she sat in one of the cars, he then followed her into it.

The drive was pleasant. Astrid started telling him stories about her childhood, silly things like how one time she had nailed Seras' coffin closed or the time she rigged a bucket of holy water above her door. Alucard had been more than amused at this, scaring the driver half out of his mind when he started cackling that he actually swerved slightly. This made Astrid burst out in a fit of giggles, which put the driver back at ease.

* * *

When they arrived Camden Market, Astrid told the driver he could return to the Manor and that they would make their own way home. She dragged Alucard round every shoe shop either side of the high street, buying quite a few pairs of boots and shoes during this. She then dragged him round every single clothing shop and corsetry place around. She bought 5 different corsets, long skirts, short skirts, trousers, tops, dresses. It was a good job that Alucard to make portals back to the Manor and transport this stuff back as she bought it, else there would be no way to carry the amount she was buying. Alucard agreed to let her buy him a new suit and coat, as the ones he wore were very outdated. 

"Let's go to dinner!" She mentioned enthusiastically, tugging on his hand. She had not let go of his hand all day, and it hadn't bothered him one bit, apart from when she let go.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Dressed like this?"

"No, no…I will change, we can go somewhere extra posh, and make all the snobs turn their nose up at my hair!" She smiled evilly.

"Do you like to torment the upper class?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as I come from a long line of butlers who have served a long line of noble vampire hunters, I would say…yes!"

"Alright, I can take us back to the Manor. But I get to pick the restaurant." He said picking up the pace and dragging her into a dark ally.

"Why Alucard, I didn't know you were into such things…" She winked playfully at him, he smiled wickedly.

"Hold on tight." And with that they wrapped their arms round each other and they both disappeared into a dark portal, re-emerging a second later in her room at the Hellsing manor.

"Not get out, I want to get ready. Give the driver directions and I will meet you there at half 8." As she spoke, she literally pushed him out of the room, while he protested greatly.

Down in the basement, Seras Victoria was sitting in her chair sipping at a blood pack when her former Master slipped through the wall. "Lord Alucard, to what do I owe this visit?" She spoke almost sarcastically, and then continued to drink the rest of the blood pack before she threw it on the floor with the others.

"It's almost strange to see you drinking this much blood and enjoying it."

She turned to look at him and almost fell out of her chair. He was wearing a black suit; his shirt was red, and his tie black. A long black coat, more modern to his last red one was draped over his shoulders. He had smart shiny black shoes on and a cane with a simple silver ball on the top of it. His hair was now down to the bottom of him back and slicked back over his head, his glasses on. "What are you wearing!"

He looked himself over, a hand resting on his cane, "Astrid purchased them for me, she thought my last look was a little, dated." He frowned at her, "Are they not pleasing to the eye Seras?"

She shook her head, standing up also. "It's not that, you look great my Lord, its just different to see you…well, groomed."

His frown deepened. "I did not here to talk about fashion Police Girl." She winced as he called her that, "You are still young, you can still recall what it is like to be human, I have seen emotions in you still after all this time. I find it strange, but I believe I am beginning to feel something."

Seras edged closer, she knew this must be hard for him. He of all beings was the last to show weakness, or weak emotions such as love. Sure he had said he loved her as his daughter, but that is different to the kind of love you have for your partner, that kind of love makes you tremble with fear. Fear of loss. "My Lord, my Sire, my F…Father, even Vampires can feel, I know this, it is just most tend to forget these emotions over time. Don't worry, it will cal come back to you."

He looked her in the eyes, "You truly have grown. You're standing before me telling me about how to be a Vampire. But it is true, thank you Seras." And with that he left.

Seras slumped in the chair, _"He loves her? Perhaps it's those Integra eyes…"_ Ripping open another blood pack she sipped it slowly, and a smile seemed to form on her face.

* * *

It was 8:30, and Alucard was sitting at a table in the Ritz. No matter what time it may be, this was the posh place in London to be if you were rich or famous. He was getting glanced at by a lot of the diners sitting around him. A few were even walking the long way round to their tables to look at him. His long coat was gone, and his cane rested against the table next to him. In front if him was a bottle of the most expensive red wine off the list, he had poured himself a glass and was swirling it around the glass, smelling the aromas that came from the deep crimson liquid. Just then, he sensed her nearby, placing the glass down he waited for her to walk into sight. He had chosen a table with plain view of the entrance to the restaurant. She entered, wearing a knee length black coat, hiding her ensemble and figure. She didn't look around for him yet, asking the concierge for the right table. He asked for her coat, she complied. 

Alucard's mouth hit almost hit the floor; numerous other men were look her way, getting angry glances from their partners. She wore a figure clinging black dress that reached the floor. It had slits going up each side to mid thigh, it was strapless, giving ample cleavage, and the back was laced up corset style, showing off all of her back. Her shoes were patent black, non-platform, 5 inch heels. She had her hair up in a bun, with her fringe gently forming round her face. She was escorted to her seat by a waiter. Alucard gulped and stood.

"You look divine…good enough to eat…" He took her hand and kissed it, grinning wildly at what he just said.

Astrid blushed and sat down, "Maybe later." She winked at him. The waiter gave them both a menu each and left. Alucard poured her a glass of wine. "You look so handsome. See what a new suit can do for you?" She smiled as he looked up at her.

"I thank you for the choice, you have good taste, even Seras was gob smacked." He sipped his wine.

"I didn't realise vampires could eat."

"We can't, but I am not like normal vampires." He smirked.

"True, you're much nicer, and a lot gentler." She grimaced slightly; memories of Radu flooded her mind. Alucard's hand came across the table and took hers. She smiled. "Oh its nothing, I just read they have veal…Ewww…." She stuck her tongue out.

They ordered and talked about nothing in particular, mentioned things about their past, commenting on things they had seen during the day, things that went on in the mansion. Their food came and they munched happily, not that Alucard could actually taste anything. After dinner they went to the bar area of the Ritz, where there was a classical band playing. The waltz for a while, they even tangoed. Until Astrid began to get tired, and a little giggly, they had been drinking quite a bit of wine, not that it affected Alucard as much as her.

Astrid casually fell asleep in the car on Alucard's shoulder. He picked her up and carried her back into the manor. Edward opened the doors and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Is she alright!"

Alucard nodded, "Just one to many glasses of wine."

Edward smiled and closed the door after them.

Alucard took her up to her room and laid her gently down her bed, sitting there for a moment, brushing some loose tendrils of hair from her face. As he went to stand he felt her grab his arm. "Stay here, with me." She scooted over and gazed at him drunk and half asleep. He nodded and lay next to her. Sleep would not come to him as son as it came to her, only when the sun rose did he sleep.

* * *

Around about a month later, Vincent Hellsing sat in his office reading over some recent case files. They had been following the Freak activity and noticed a lot of them were forming a pattern up to Birmingham. Reports of so called "Vampire" sightings had gone up by 50 in the Birmingham area. Perhaps he should send some people up to check it out. 

Removing his reading glasses and sitting back in his chair, he lit a cigar. "Seras?"

Shadows in the corner of the room began to collect together into a human like shape and Seras stepped forward. "Yes Master?" She seemed darker than usual; perhaps awaking her Master had been a bad idea. It had been ever since that night.

Snapping out of his thoughts, "I believe Radu may be building his Freak army somewhere in Birmingham. I want you to take a team up to Birmingham and set up a command centre. You shall stay stationed there while men shall go out scouting around, seeing what information they can obtain. You have 24 hours to gather your team together, may God and his Majesty be with you."

She bowed and slunk back into the shadows.

Vincent lit a cigar and leant back in his chair. He knew he was getting close to Radu. Hopefully, this would all be dealt with soon. His child would soon be born, and he wanted to be able to relax for a bit. Freak attacks and been very few and far apart, they were beginning to get smarter. This was bad news, as they were also getting better at hiding. Freaks were harder to find, and when there were attacks, they didn't get as much notice as before, and so lives had been lost, and they had not found the Freaks responsible for it.

Anger began to build up inside of him and he slammed a fist down on the table, causing a pile of folders and papers to collapse on the floor. He heard a small whimper and looked up. "Emily…?"

She was standing by the door; it was still slightly open from where she had quietly entered. "I…I Just wanted…" Her hands came together as she mumbled.

Vincent bolted out of his chair and to her side; she flinched slightly at his touch. "Sorry you had to see that darling; I am just frustrated with the last few missions we failed."

Emily had never been trained like her brother and sister; she had refused to be part of the violence. She was so timid and fragile, she never believed in any of the stories; the fact Hellsing was a vampire hunting organisation, until she saw a ghoul for the first time. She had become even more of a recluse than before. But she had always seen strength and safety in Vincent. It had taken her a while to realise her love for him; but he had never quit after her rejections. One day she gave in, and realised how she felt.

She smiled and melted in his hold. "Will this mess be sorted soon? I am due in the next 3 months." She released her grip and her hands lay gently on her ever swelling belly.

His joined hers, "Soon darling, soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a night club in Birmingham City Centre, Radu sat in a dark corner, eyeing the humans who all thought it was fun to dress up as a vampire. Some even thought they were one…how pitiful. He sat listening to the repetitive EBM sound…it was getting most irritating, but this was the place he had told the Freaks to converge if they wanted to join him. He noted the two red eyed freaks walking in. They spoke to the barman who nodded in his direction. 

It had been easy to take over the club, simply turn the manager and kill the help, employing his own brand of helpers. Humans were still in high attendance at the place. He didn't understand them. Humans should be running away in fear from anything vampiric, instead they are sitting there drinking Bloody Mary's pretending its blood, dressing like aristocratic Vampires, listing to crap music. He shrugged to himself in confusion. Many of the women had come and taunted him with boisterous cleavages and flirtatious smiles. He took a few of them to bed and then killed them, some he just killed because they were annoying.

The two freaks came and sat with him. "Gentlemen, can I be service?"

"Maybe we can be of service you?" The taller of the two spoke, the other seemed a little quieter.

"Place your hands on the table." The complied and Radu leant forward, stamping both of their hands. They gritted their teeth as their hands burned with Holy water. Radu uttered something under his breath and they glowed slightly. "You are now bound to me. Headquarters lies in the industrial area on the edge of the city, under one of the derelict buildings. It is not hard to find, if you can read the signs, with this mark only you can see the way."

They both nodded in unison and left. Radu was left sitting there, smirking to himself. Only a few more, and his army would be complete. An army of Freaks, this would be quite a challenge for that bunch of twats at Hellsing. Smiling insanely, he noticed a petit girl in the corner, the scent of innocence flowed form her freely. He mentally nudged her to look at him. She smiled and he coaxed her over. This would be fun…

* * *

AN: OK so that's Chapter 3, sorry it took so long to update, I was quite busy. There should be much fighting soon, but not yet, this is a romance story, I like the mushy fluff stuff !R+R Please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, blah blah blah….

AN: First an explanation as to where I have been for the past year and a bit. Well, I decided to get myself a social life, and by doing so I got a job to fund it. This took up some of my time, sadly I then went back to college, more time gone…Then my social life lead me to meeting the man I now call my Fiancée. I moved house and finally got t'internet! Now, I have a holiday off college and work, well ok, the flu and rediscovered the world of fan fiction and stories I left behind. So, without further ado, I bring you the next instalment!

The Story Necromancer: I will, sorry it's late

Se-chan: Thanks for defending me! This ones for you!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dark Awakening

Astrid woke on top of her sheets still wearing her elegant dress from the night before. Stretching and yawning, she scratched the back of her head and sat up. Her head boomed, arguing at her to lie back down. She did, suddenly noticing the sleeping man beside her. He looked like a smiling corpse. His chest didn't move up and down, he simply looked content. Then, panic over took her, did they? No, of course not, they are both fully clothed and on top of the sheets. Sighing, she thought the best thing for her head would be a nice cold shower and a bacon sandwich.

Being as silent as she could, this was actually silent; she crept into the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping off she jumped into a nice cold shower, cleaning herself thoroughly, leaving her hair in the bun. Creeping back into the room she noticed Alucard had gone, _I must have woken him_, she thought. Dressing in her new pair of black cords and tight fitting long sleeved black top, she exited her room and headed for the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon Astrid" Edward stated in a not to happy tone. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby, red wine and a good meal is a real ticket to a good night sleep." She smiled innocently, which broke Edward's anger slightly. "We got any bacon?"

"Only Smoked" Astrid wrinkled her nose at this. "Can I speak with you?"

Astrid nodded, as she put on the kettle to make some tea.

"Why are you taking such an interest in this vampire? It isn't healthy. I have been training with this solider, Lieutenant Philips, ever such a charming gentleman."

Astrid looked at him, anger evident in her eyes. "I can see who I want, when I want, I do not need your permission or blessing. You're not my father." She turned on her heels and went to leave the kitchen. "I'm going out," she said, storming out, leaving Edward to contemplate the whole situation.

Emily was sitting in the garden, knitting little baby shoes in ever colour under the sun when Astrid appeared, looking rather pissed off._ Oh dear…_She thought absently. She knew she was in for a right ear bending when her sister got this way.

Astrid let out a growl of frustration, "Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me who to be friends with, what a wanker!" She spoke, stomping in big heavy New Rock boots, waving her arms around.

"Who's a wanker?" Emily spoke, not looking up from her knitting, making sure that every thing she did looked perfect.

"Eddie! Getting all worked up because I take a shine to a vampire. It's not my fault he is so nice to me, that he's the first bloke ever who hasn't tried to get into my pants the first time we meet! I mean, sure he is un-dead, sadistic, masochistic, nuts out of his face, drinks blood for sustenance and is possibly the ultimate evil warrior from the underworld doesn't mean he isn't a nice person does it?" She said, slightly out of breath from the rant.

"Well," Emily placed her knitting needles and current finished baby booty on her lap and looked up at her sister. Beckoning her over, she took Astrid's hands in her own and said, "Your brother is just looking out for you, he means no harm by it. Besides, he's right."

"…What?" Astrid did not look amused.

"Look, our job is to kill vampires, not fornicate with them," She saw her anger rise and kept her quite to let her finish. "When we have destroyed every vampire there will still be two left, Seras and her Master. Seek and Destroy, that's our mission, never forget that." She gave a weak smile.

Tugging her hands away from her sister she walked away without a single word, without looking back. Emily just stared after her and then continued with her task at hand. She was onto baby pink wool now, it made her giggle.

However, Astrid was in no giggling mood. Storming out of the mansion, she made her way to the garage, straddling the bike she had been given on her 17th birthday, a Kawasaki Ninja, in black and purple. Donning her helmet and jacket she raced toward the only place she knew would calm her down, the salon.

* * *

That evening, up north in Birmingham, in a seemingly abandoned old factory next to the train tracks, a group of vampire freaks made their way to the sub levels of the building. They were following glowing marks on the walls and the floor, guiding them to a secret underground complex built by Radu and his minions.

It wasn't the best Headquarters in the world but it was a start. The walls were still dingy grey concrete, with the odd light placed here and there, not very bright either, not that that mattered to vampires.

The leader of this small group entered a large room through two heavy oak double doors. This room was a lot different from all the rest. Candles lined the room; in the centre was a huge carved frame four poster bed, with black and red satin sheets and throw pillows. The walls were lined in red satin, giving it a tent feel. Around the room were various treasures and artefacts, general crap found here and there, also lots of weapons, but ornamental such as swords and daggers.

On the bed, Radu knelt, enough of the Satin sheets covering his dignity but leaving his chest and upper body exposed. In his arms was the young virgin girl from the club, her body completely naked, exposing exquisite pale skin and small, pert breasts. Radu was slowly draining her, one hand holding her head, the other holding one of her breasts. After a moment, he released his fang from her throat, licked his lips, licked her neck and then snapped it, tossing the body aside.

"What news do you bring for me Seth?" Radu spoke to the freak in front of him.

This Seth was obviously one of his high ranking members; he was very tall, probably a few inches shy of Alucard, bald and built like a brick shit house. "We have word that the Hellsing Organisation has set up some sort of camp in Aston or Five Ways, possibly both. We aren't yet clear of their intentions, or if they know anything at all."

"Good, keep working, I want to find out where they are so we can send them a little message." He stood, walking around the room naked, before he came to chair with his clothes. He dressed, exiting the room, stopping just next to Seth, "One more thing, get rid of that before I return, I think there is a little bit left if you want any." And with that he left the room.

Seth nodded to the 5 freaks behind him, smirking as they all jumped on the girl and started to tear her apart to get there fill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alucard sat in his room sipping some of his blood wine thinking of the past evening. _I must see her in combat, I must see if she is worthy._ So far she had ticked every box for Alucard. She was everything the perfect bride should be; he just hoped she was blood thirsty too.

Falling idly into his thoughts, Alucard failed to notice his forming fledgling enter until he opened his eyes. She was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded under her breast, head lowered with her hair falling in front of her eyes. He could tell though from the smirk playing on her lips that she was here to cause some sort of a stir.

"I see you have changed, I remember when it was I who came into your room unnoticed and surprised you." Alucard teased.

"Times have changed my Lord, so have I." She did not yet give reasons to why she there, but she had a feeling he may already know.

"So, what brings you to my abode Po- Seras?" He stopped himself using her nickname, she was no longer his pet to toy with and piss off, just someone to piss off.

Seras' smirk faltered momentarily for a moment, and then went back to the playful smile she had held before. "Well, I overheard some **interesting** conversations upstairs between our Lady Astrid and her family." This made Alucard internally perk his brow. "It seems they are displeased with your arrangement."

This made Alucard raise his head and look up directly as to where Seras' eyes should be. "Displeased? Go on..."

Getting up and walking toward him slowly she spoke, "Its not fitting for a Lady to mix with a Vampire, especially a killer such as yourself." She came to rest behind the chair, putting her hands on his shoulders and bringing her mouth to his ear, "And its not be fitting to drink a Lady's blood, even with permission….is it, Alucard?"

Alucard grit his teeth and growled as Seras walked round to face him once more. "What are you getting at? Remember I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it just as easily."

This statement didn't even make Seras flinch. Instead she opened a portal next to her and slowly began to step into it while uttering, "If I can't have what I desire, neither shall you…" And with that the portal closed behind her.

Alucard sat dumbfounded, "My little Police Girl is all grown up, I'm so proud." He remained there, sipping his blood wine with his usual Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

Astrid returned to the Mansion at about 9pm. Her hair and nails had been done. Removing the helmet, her hair was about in inch shorter, but it had layer cut into it, and her fringe was also shorter and cut around her face. Plus the major change was it was black, back to her natural hair colour. Her nails had been manicured and painted, black with white tips. Walking up the drive, she was still going over what had been said over and over again in her mind.

"_Why are you taking such an interest in this vampire? It isn't healthy."_

"_Our job is to kill vampires, not fornicate with them."_

As she ascended the steps, she knew what had to be done. Entering the mansion she walked straight toward the lower levels. Just has she was about to put her foot on the first step a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. Looking up she saw Edwards face, no emotion on it, nothing to give away what he was thinking, but she knew.

"Let go, I am free to go where I wish. This is my home as well, even more so now that I am actually a Hellsing." She spoke through gritted teeth. Her brother knew better than to pick a fight with her. Since living in the temped she had learnt more and grew stronger.

He reluctantly let go. "I hope you know what you're doing, you have always been the responsible one, even if you are the youngest. Just take aboard that we worry, that all I ask. Also, your hair looks smashing." He said smiling a faint smile.

"I know and thanks." And with that she continued down the stairs as if this had never happened. Walking down the corridor she didn't sense Seras, _must have already left_. Shrugging, she continued on her way to her target destination; Alucard's room.

Pausing outside the door she could sense his presence in the room. Putting up all her mental blocks, she knocked on his door. She didn't want him to know the reason she was down here. The door opened by itself, so she entered and closed it behind her.

"Alucard?," Her eyes were just adjusting to the darkness when a candle ignited on the table, illuminating basic shaped of the room, including the suit clad man at the table. There was a seat next to him but she ignored it, going straight to him and kneeling so that they were eye level.

He watched her move, she had changed her hair, and she looked magnificent. He imagined her with glowing red eyes and even paler skin, she would look remarkable. "What is it my Master? You seem troubled."

She moved her hand up to his face, caressing it, noticing how her leant into it slightly, as if he didn't want to give anything away. Leaning forward, she moved her hand round to the back of his head, bringing her face to his, his to hers, "Alucard…" She closed her eyes and touched her lips with his; he reacted, bringing his arms around her waist, drawing her effortlessly on to his lap. His touch ran across her bottom lip, she responded opening her mouth to allow him to enter, explore. Their tongues entwined and danced. She broke the kiss, stroking his hair, hic cheek. The glasses he wore when she entered were now gone, and she peered deeply into his eyes.

"Such eyes…" She smiled a dream like smile and then looked away.

"What's the matter?" Alucard propped her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Are we so different?" She said her eyes wide and shinning.

This questioned rocked Alucard. How was he to answer such a thing? He stayed silent, hoping she would go on.

"We are the same, we belong." She stood, taking him with her, holding both of his hands in hers. "In you I find peace, and I know you're a monster, but everyone is at some point." She needed to make this swift, "I need you. I need you to open my eyes."

He knew what she was asking. "This is your choice?" His mind was a flame, he would enjoy this, the punishment would be great, but he would be punished with her for a moment, and then by her for eternity.

"This is my choice. I do not fear death, but I fear loosing you." She looked then into his eyes, he in to hers.

"Remember, the choice was always yours…" and they kissed once again. He then gave her kissed on her cheek, down her jaw line, onto her neck where he was about to sink his teeth into her sweet flesh when the door flew open with Edward and Vincent standing there, Vincent held a gun while Edward hand his wires.

Edward, with a simple twitch of his fingers, twisted his wired around Alucard's wrists and ankles, dragging him off Astrid and pinning him against the wall. Meanwhile, Vincent took Astrid by the arm and dragged her by his side.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You over step yourself servant!" Vincent roars at Alucard, in a way much like Integra used to do, making Alucard smirk somewhat.

"Vincent, Edward, this had nothing to do with you two!"

"It has everything to do with us, you're our sister, and he is nothing but a monster." Edward looked on him with disgust.

"He shall be punished for this, and so will you, sister." Vincent spoke. "You are not to see him again, and as for you…" Vincent trailed off as he raised his gun to Alucard, he could hear Astrid sobbing but ignored her, letting her go, passing her to Edward, "…I need to vent some of my anger, and from what I have seen Seras of being able to take, I am sure you are able to take a great deal more."

Alucard simply stood there watching the proceedings, _Just like Integra and her father, I get to be shot full of bullets, how I missed this…_He grinned widely, an insane grin that made Vincent inwardly flinch.

"The bullets in this gun aren't just silver, these are special. They contain a fragment of wood from the real cross that Jesus died upon, and contain liquid silver and holy water that will bleed into your every vein and make you burn. We save these rounds for special occasions." Vincent smiled and he cocked the gun.

"No!" Astrid broke free from the hold on her brother, expertly dodging the wires in her path that were holding Alucard, just as Vincent was squeezing the trigger. Gunshot. Silence.

Vincent and Edward both stood still, "What? That didn't just happen…" Vincent shook his head.

Astrid clung to Alucard, a large gaping gunshot wound on the left side of her back, blood mixed with silver dripping down her on to the floor. She looked at Alucard, his face seemed passive, but within his eyes she saw pain. "Such eyes…" She weakly brought her arm to his face and began to sink to the floor.

"Release me!" Alucard screamed at Edward, unable to free himself from the silver wires on his wrist. Edward complied, retracting his wires. Alucard caught her before she hit the floor, cradling her in his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes dropping. Edward and Vincent knelt down next to them.

Vincent started to cry, "I'm sorry…" Edward joined in with him.

"I can't feel anything, I'm not in pain." She smiled weakly, coughing, blood splattering on her face.

Alucard raised his head to meet Vincent, "She has a punctured lung and a bullet in her heart, she doesn't have long, there isn't enough time for a medical crew to get here, she will already be gone." Vincent looked him in the eyes, "I can save her."

Vincent looked at Edward, he nodded. "Do it…it's what she wanted anyway." Vincent stood and left the room, Edward stayed.

"Alucard…I can't see anything, I can't see you…" Astrid began to panic.

"Don't worry my dear, you won't suffer anymore." And with that Alucard leant forward and bit deeply into her, drinking. Smoke rose form his mouth, the silver in the bullets was already in her blood stream, as well as the holy water. Removing him self from her he licked his lips and then her neck. Standing, he lifted her and placed her in his coffin.

Edward stood with him and looked him in the eyes, obviously not pleased. "What will she become?"

"She will be my fledgling, and she will become magnificent!" Alucard smiled an insane smiled that made Edward step backwards. Alucard began to laugh madly, making Edward leave the room.

"She will be magnificent." And Alucard disappeared into the darkness, allowing his new fledgling, and possible bride, to sleep.

* * *

AN: So that's the next chapter, only took me a year or so! Hope its ok, please review!

Bubbly Ninja


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Eyed Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing…..I have only dreamed…

AN: So, last time we were here, umm, oh yes, Astrid got turned into a vampire, so in this one it will mainly be about her family's reaction to her change and mainly her reaction to it as well. There will be bits and pieces with Radu, and how her change can help them destroy him! YAY! Oh and the text in italics is a dream/flashback.

WARNING: This chapter will contain scenes of a sexual nature. (Giggety giggety goo!)

Se-chan: You rock! Thanks for the congrats! Your welcome for the dedication, in fact, this whole story is for you!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Red Eyed Queen

_Astrid's dreams were filled with pain and torment. She was standing on a vast battlefield, dismembered bodies and body parts lay scattered everywhere, wherever she looked the ground was stained with blood. Parts of the field were a flame, massive fires littered area and she could smell burning flesh where the fire had spread and began to consume the dead. Turning around she could see behind her the war still being waged. Men fought on top of the dead, not caring where they trod. She watched, eyes wide as the men fought with a background of fire, one man slashed another brutally across the neck, blood splattering on his smiling face. He than began to drive his sword in the man over and over, just to make sure he never stood again and then moved on to the next opponent._

_Every breath she drew she could smell death, blood, fire and flesh. It excited her. As she began to walk toward the battle, she heard a mighty battle cry. Twisting so she could see behind her on the top of a hill, a great warrior pointed his sword to the sky, while the horse beneath him, as black as black could be, stood up on his back legs, before falling back on the front legs and galloping toward the battle. He wore magnificent armour and had a neatly trimmed beard; he was obviously the war lord or general. She watched as the warrior began to get closer and closer to her. Could that be…?_

"_Alucard..?" She spoke but a whisper to herself as he rode past her, not seeing her at all. She watched as he stopped next to another warrior who wore an armour no where near as elegant as the 'generals', and dismounted his horse. She knew that this was a very old land, and that it couldn't be England. The armour that the warriors all wore were in no way shape or form at all like the armour that the British had worn in any century. However, she could understand every word spoken between then men as if she was a native of this land and this time._

"_Lord Tepes, we have the enemy general." Said the warrior; who must have been the captain._

"_Very good, bring him to me." He spoke with great authority. _

_Astrid stepped forward, hoping that they could not see her at all. "Lord Tepes? I recognise that name…" although she could not pin point it._

_She watched as a man was dragged forward to Lord Tepes feet. His scraggly black hair covered his face. It was matted with blood from an obvious beating. _

"_Rise and face me…traitor." Lord Tepes spoke to the man on the floor in a venomous tone. As the man began to rise from the ground, he was kicked back down. "On your knees, you are not worthy to stand in my presence," he spat at him._

_The man began to laugh as he wiped the mud from his face and remained on the ground, propping himself up on his one arm. "Vlad Vlad Vlad…always the dramatics…" He received another swift kick._

_Astrid was standing not far from them, she recognised the man on the floor, "Radu…" She then looked toward the man she perceived as Alucard with a beard. "Vlad…" She also recognised. She began to think but was cut of as Vlad spoke again._

"_I see you will not learn…Dispose of him!" Lord Tepes roared as numerous warriors collected the man and dragged him away. He then turned and looked directly at Astrid._

_Astrid looked at him. It was defiantly Alucard. She then noticed that he was looking directly at her. He began to walk toward her. She tried to walk away but could not move from his gaze or path. It was as he was about to walk right through her that the scene melted away into blackness. "Vlad Tepes…Alucard…How are they connected…?" She racked her brains; she could feel herself floating away into consciousnesses. Realisation overcame her as she woke, "Dracula…Alucard is Dracula…"_

Her eyelids fluttered open revealing light red orbs. No where near the deep red that Alucard or Seras had. She stretched, wondering how long she had been asleep. Memories of the night before danced in her mind. She thought of her brothers foolishness, of the momentary pain, and then of the kiss of death that Alucard gave her. She smiled, her hand reaching up to her neck, feeling the place where he had fed from her, had changed her. She didn't feel that different. She just felt, more aware of everything. She could feel that Alucard was outside watching the coffin, waiting for her to rise. She could also feel that she was hungry.

Placing her hands on the lid of the coffin she pushed up, the lid moved effortlessly. Her back still ached but she ignored it. Pain was no bother to her before and it would be no different now. With the lid open, she sat up and looked at Alucard.

"Good evening. Did you sleep well?" Alucard was mesmerised by her. Her red eyes beamed out from skin as white as snow, her hair was dead straight, shiny and silky. Her smile revealed her fangs. Exquisite.

"Like the dead." She giggled at her joke. "I slept fine. Had an interesting dream though..." She swung her legs over the edge of the coffin and pushed herself out, landing soundlessly on her feet. She noticed she wore her Chinese silk pyjamas.

"I took the liberty of changing you. Your other clothes would have gotten blood on my nice coffin." She smirked as she padded over to him, the silk showing off her obvious curves. She sat on his lap and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm hungry." She poked his cheek with her nose. Obviously she was still adjusting, and had not quite enough sleep needed to restore her energy, she would need to feed. He looked forward to this; he would be most disappointed if she acted like Seras had.

"You wish to have something to drink?" He questioned.

"Yes Master." She stiffened at her answer.

"Don't worry; it is purely because you are my fledgling. It is something you can control, but I am your master and you my fledgling." He spoke sternly.

"But I am a Hellsing, I am your Master and you are my servant…logically wouldn't that cancel out?" She pondered.

"You would think so but no, that fact you are a Hellsing does not factor in. You will obey me." He looked at her, daring her to defy him.

She shrugged. "Fair enough, I will obey you, Master." She smirked at him wickedly.

He was taken back by this smile; it was a very kinky smile. He picked her off his lap and stood next to her. "Come, we shall get you sustenance."

"Yes Master." She took the arm he was offering and they were swallowed by shadows.

* * *

Seras stood in the middle of an old building along with a group of Hellsing troops. She watched as they were busy marking maps, writing notes, talking about leads. They had caught a few freaks and questioned them before dusting them. She had her report and would have to report in to Sir Hellsing soon.

Moving from her place she walked toward the desk where people were marking maps. Putting her hand in her trench coat she removed a blood back and ripped off the top, sucking the contents out like a juice carton. The soldiers around were used to this by now and didn't even get grossed out.

"Report?" She spoke up to no one in particular. Someone would answer her.

"Yes Ma'am. We have marked on all vampire sightings and they have all seemed to be congregating in a small club in the centre of Birmingham. It is called Edwards No.8." Spoke a young blonde soldier.

"We have also discovered from a recent questioning that this vampire threat Radu has been recruiting vampires to join some sort of army. We were going to send a team in under cover, but we established a plan would need to be properly formulated before any major steps are taken." A dark skinned, tall, handsome soldier finished off the report.

"Good, you are all dismissed for the evening. Banks, Smith, your on guard duty while the others are on leave, I will return shortly to help you. Be back here by 2300 hours. Enjoy your evening gentlemen." She finished with a salute. The men saluted back and exited the building while the two guards began to set up all the security systems. Seras then vanished into thin air for the Hellsing Mansion to give her report.

* * *

Alucard and Astrid appeared in the kitchen. He moved toward a fridge in the corner and removed two blood packs. He turned around and past one to Astrid.

"What? No Pizza?" She spoke sarcastically. She took it out of his hand and ripped the lid off. She sniffed. "Doesn't smell that bad. Like pennies." She smiled.

"Humans think pennies; it tastes like ambrosia from the gods!" He fed from his pack.

Astrid placed her lips around the top of the bag and began to feed. She could feel her fangs elongate, and get sharper. It tasted better than any pizza. Before she knew it, the pack was empty. "Can I have some more?"

Alucard smiled widely. "Certainly. You need to get back your strength; you are not yet properly healed." He passed her another pack.

She took it off him hungrily and ripped off the top, feeding slower this time, so she could savor it.

Just at that moment, Edward entered the kitchen. He looked at Astrid and just stopped moving.

"Evening Eddie." She walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm but he flinched away. "Eddie?"

"It's just that…" He turned away; his eyes had welled up, "It's too soon to see you this way. I'm sorry." He began to walk out. Astrid grabbed his arm again, Alucard disappeared into a shadow.

"Sorry for what? This is what I wanted. You haven't done anything wrong." She walked around to look at him; a tear had fallen down his face. "Its still me, I'm still here, I'm just a little more badass than before." She smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"It's just strange seeing you, you know, red eyes, pale, and blood for food." He tried to smile again but couldn't.

"Does Emi know?" She hesitated.

"Yes, she hasn't come out of her room since." He looked to the ground. "Don't go and see her yet, wait for a while. Let it sink in."

She nodded. "I'm going to go to my room and change." She put her hands on his shoulders and brought him to look at her again. "Plus think of it this way, I will be able to walk through walls, is that not like the coolest thing ever?!" She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Seras appeared in Vincent Hellsing's office. He was at his desk, he seemed pale and shaken. The atmosphere was cold and still, but still thick enough to cut through with a knife. She put it to the back of her mind and would ask about it later.

"Master, you seem unwell. Maybe you should rest before I deliver my report." She spoke with concern.

He looked up from his desk. "Oh, Seras, I didn't hear you come in. Please deliver your report and then I will deliver mine." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. She took it, crossing her legs and placing her hand on her knee. She then delivered the same report she had gotten from her men to him.

"I feel we need someone to go undercover. However, a human will be sensed straight away, and myself or Alucard are already known for you allegiance with humans. Our only option is to turn our best soldier. What are your thoughts?" She stopped, waiting for him to answer.

He sat back, absorbing all of this. "There is no need. We already have a new vampire on our staff."

Seras narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, let me explain." Vincent told her what had happened in Alucard's room. What Astrid had become and how it happened. "So you see; she can go undercover."

"Radu may recognise her. Sense Alucard's blood in her veins, Hellsing blood. She is only a fledgling."

"She is my fledgling." Alucard spoke as he floated through the ceiling head first. "She is only new born and not ready for anything like that yet. And as Seras says, Radu will sense mine and Hellsing's blood in her. Not only that, virgin blood." He said with a smirk.

Vincent sat there, passive and cold. "How is she?"

"She has risen and had fed. She is healed and her normal self." Alucard spoke monotone, not to give anything away of his intentioned yet.

"Is there no way she could be undetected? I don't want another to be changed. Or have to use a vampire we capture and make obey. Both are not options. We must use what we already have." Vincent went quiet, waiting for Alucard or Seras to come up with a solution as his mind was thinking about to much.

"If she drinks from me, she will become a real Vampire, a No Life Queen. Her blood will be her own, not mine or Hellsing, but a unique mix that with not be detected as either one. Her eyes will grow a deep red like mine and Seras, and she will be able to do things no normal Vampire can, as she was made by me. Only then is there one more problem to over come."

"And that is?" Vincent grew impatient.

"No matter about the unique bloods she will have, no vampire ever forgets a virgin he drinks from, and no doubt then when Radu made the marks on her back, he tasted her. Even a full Vampire, if she remains a virgin he will know her straight away." Alucard's face remained passive.

"Do what must be done servant. Time is of the essence." And with that he waved his hand, dismissing them both.

They both faded out of view. Vincent sat there contemplating the whole thing. He then rubbed his eyes and smiled. "She ha what she wanted, she is happy. That's what's important." He spoke to the silence, and then carried on with paper work.

On the roof, Seras and Alucard materialised next to each other.

"My Lord, is she to be my Queen?" Seras spoke with a hint of malice. She was meant to be his queen.

Alucard looked up at the moon and smiled. "She is. She will be with me for all of eternity."

"I must know what she has that I don't." Seras didn't want to say it, but she had to know.

Alucard looked at his fledgling, his smile gone. "She has the potential for greatness." He opened a portal, "Plus, she drank without hesitation. She has no fear." He stepped into the portal as disappeared.

Seras was left there alone to think about his words. It was true, she did have potential, and Seras had always seen it.

* * *

Astrid appeared from her room wearing low rider black jeans and red halter neck top, showing off her midriff. She kept her feet bare; the cold didn't bother her anymore. She liked this as it meant she could wear what she wanted when she wanted. She padded down the hall way, passing her sisters room along the way. Stopping at the door she did need to press her ear against the door to hear her sister's gentle sobs and prayers.

Hesitantly, Astrid knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Spoke a weak and somewhat timid voice. Astrid could tell she was trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"It's me, I wanted to talk. I can come back another time if you're busy?" She tried to sound as if what she could say would wait, but eventually her sister would have to see her and face this new change.

She was answered by silence. It seemed to make her feel cold when she knew temperature was no longer a problem, but she still got chills.

"Please Emi, we have to talk. Sooner or later it will happen, and I think it's better to be sooner." This what true, just leaving it longer would make the transition harder for Emily.

There was a soft sigh on the other side of the door and then a sound of movement. Astrid stepped back as she heard the footsteps stop right behind the door. Looking at the door knob it moved slowly. Astrid then looked at the level that her sister's eyes should be. A small pale hand crept through the gap, gripping the door as if her knees would buckle on sight of her. Emily slowly eased herself part way through the doors, looking down at first. Her face was tear stained and seemed pale.

"Emi…" Astrid spoke as softly as she could, smiling a warm smile.

Emily's eyes made contact with hers, there was a small gasp. "You changed your hair?" She took in her pale skin and red eyes. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't know why I was getting all worked up. You look better than ever!"

Astrid beamed out a smile and hugged her sister. "Thank you. I've never been so happy; I hoped at least one of you would understand. Realise that I will still always be your sister, I will always be Astrid Ddollneazz-Hellsing."

"Vincent is just shaken because he, because, of what he did." Emily released her. "Give him time and he will see it was fate. You were destined for this, I am happy that you're happy. And I know what I said in the garden the other day, but I am happy for you." She smiled warmly. "Although technically you have died, so I did my mourning. Seeing you so happy has lifted my spirits."

"**_Astrid, return to my chambers immediately."_** Alucard spoke into Astrid's mind.

"Yes Master." She didn't realise until she has said it that she had spoken aloud.

"What?" Emi seemed baffled and confused. She frowned.

"As I am Alucard's fledgling, I have to call him Master. Due to him being my Sire. He has summoned me, I must go." She hugged her sister again and padded off down the hall way to Alucard's chamber.

Emily closed the door behind her and slunk against the door. "I was expecting evil, but she hasn't changed at all." She then let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

* * *

Astrid appeared outside Alucard's door. _I wonder why I feel so nervous._ She thought to her self. Lifting her pale hand she pulled back a strand of hair that was in her eyes and placed it back where it should have been. She had never noticed her hair feeling so soft until now. Placing her hand tentatively on the door she pushed it open and entered, closing it behind her. There was no light in the room, but she could see everything as if it were day. She walked to Alucard who sat on a chair at the table. He was not wearing his hat, glasses, trench coat, jacket or gloves. Simply his white shirt, trousers and boots, however Astrid notices his hands still bore the runes from the gloves. She also noticed that there was another chair that was not there before. He motioned for her to sit in it. She did.

"I got it for you, you are to stay here with me, and from now on these are **our** chambers." He spoke softly, well for him it was, she could tell. She could also tell that he wasn't telling her something.

"Ours Master? Did Seras have to share with you when she was a fledgling?" She enquired. She didn't realize there were so many rules to follow; she thought a vampire was a vampire, end of.

"No, she did not. It is not usually custom to; however, in this case I will make an exception. You see," Alucard leant forward, a wild grin swept over his face, "I intend for you to be my Queen."

Astrid was speechless. Was this what she had wanted all along? Her feelings for Alucard were quite clear, however, wanting to be turned was to stay with him wasn't it? She looked at Alucard, looked deeply into his eyes, trying to read what it was he wasn't telling her. She smiled then at the glimmer in his eyes, a glimmer of feeling she knew was for her. "I wish to be your Queen; I will make you proud Master." As she said that her eyes flexed from their normal state to the narrow slits of a berserker state. Alucard noticed this and inwardly he melted with pride and lust.

"As a vampire, you are also now an asset to this organization along side myself and Seras. Due to this you have a mission coming up that neither I nor Seras can do. But you can. Preparation will begin momentarily. First I must debrief you." Alucard paused, knowing the fit she would throw when she was told what she must do.

"I will do what is ordered, Master." She let the one side of her mouth curl into a small smile as she finished saying the word _Master_.

"Seras has located the whereabouts of where Radu is forming some sort of army. I believe he may use this to bring down Hellsing to get to me. We need someone to go undercover into the army. Vampires can detect humans instantly I am sure you have noticed." She nodded, "Therefore, as he defiantly knows who I am, and Seras has a reputation because she is careless, you are to go undercover."

She took in this information and thought it through logically. "But won't he sense your blood in me? And recognize me from before? He'll hurt me again…I can't…" Her eyes began to well up, she blinked away tears; she was stronger than this.

"It is true; he will sense my blood in you…if you are a fledgling." Alucard gave an inward smirk as she looked up at him wide eyed. "I did not wish to make you true undead so quickly, but it is what is willed of me." He let her take in the information, taking another blood pack from out of thin air and drinking as she thought to herself.

She knew it was for the best, she needed to uncover what Radu was doing. She would have to put her fears behind her. "Anything else I must do?"

"Yes. Virgin's blood is most treasured by a vampire. We never forget that which we have drank, have tasted. Radu will have surely drank from you, weather you knew it or not. Even as true undead, he will recognize the virgin blood that runs through you."

Astrid tensed then relaxed. "I made an oath not to until I was married." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

Alucard stood up from the chair soundlessly and moved round the table until he was in front of Astrid. He lifted his pale, bare hand up to her face, lifting her to look at him. "I wish for you to be my Queen, and I your King. We will be together for eternity. Our marriage is in blood. I will wait until you are ready. Believe what you will, but I am a gentleman." He stood and walked down a long corridor in his room to a large chair at the end where he sat. "Take your time, I will be waiting."

She had never noticed this length of corridor before in his chambers. She watched as he walked there, and sat in an almost impossible position, yet he looked comfortable. She then thought about everything said. If Radu couldn't recognize her at all, he wouldn't be able to take over again and hurt her again. Not that he hurt her before, she just suppressed it. She was more powerful now, and she would be even more powerful when she was true undead, a No Life Queen.

(AN: Warning, sexual content if you dont want to read, scroll to the end! (Giggety goo!))

Standing, she made her way over to Alucard, she smiled at him invitingly. He moved his head slightly and sat up straight. She straddled him and wound her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck, entwining his fingers in her hair. "Make me your Queen, Master…" She breathed into his ear seductively before covering his mouth with hers. The kiss started off slow and deep, their tongue's massaging each other. Astrid ran her fingers trough his hair, deepening the kiss even more, pulling at him slightly, her hips moving slightly, arousing him all the more. He moaned into her mouth, puling her closer to him, making the kiss harder, faster, and passionate.

Astrid felt a strange weightless sensation, and then noticed they were lying down in Alucard's coffin. His boots and her jeans had disappeared during the transition. She smiled as she felt his hands on her thighs, pulling her closer to him as he thrust his arousal against her. He kissed her again passionately.

She could feel his desire as he pulled her into him. She knew what she was doing, even if she had never done it before, it was all natural to her. She lifted her hands behind her neck and pulled the piece of cloth that undid her halter top. As she felt the cloth fall from her neck, she felt the rest of it dematerialize from her body. She smiled, kissing him again.

One of Alucard's hands moved and cupped one of Astrid's breasts. She moans into his mouth as his thumb ran over the sensitive peaks. In one swift action, the bra was gone. She ripped open his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted pale chest. She ran her hands over it, admiring it before he kissed her again. Then, Alucard skillfully flips them over so that he was on top, one leg either side of Astrid. He kissed her one last time, trailing kisses down her neck, gently licking the spot where he drank from her before trailing down to her breasts. He caressed one with his right hand, while the other she took the small pink bud in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, sucking it slightly before gently scraping his teeth over it. She reacted to the sensation, moaning and gently arcing her body to his. He moved over and gave the other breast the same treatment.

Moving up for a moment he kissed her again before trailing kisses down her body, her black, lacey, French knickers had vanished. He moved his hand to the area between her legs, gently stroking both in thighs. He could feel her shivering. Extending his tongue, he ran it from her opening up to her most sensitive of areas. There is remained, moving in a slow circle. Her body arched and lurched forward, she let out a sigh and moan, her body shaking with pleasure. Alucard released his shadows, gently pinning her down so he could carry on. He teased her clitoris, licking is and sucking it. He could feel her peaking so he stopped his motions, bringing his hand up he stroked around her opening with his middle finger, slowly inserting it, massaging inside gently. He then inserted his index finger along side it, massaging inside of her. He could hear her moans of pleasure, could feel her bucking with his movement. He then began licking her again.

Astrid was overwhelmed by sensations. Her body was feeling things she had never felt before. Her body moved along with what he was doing. She could hear herself moaning but couldn't stop it, the things she felt made her move in ways she never knew a body could. Then the sensations made her body tingle all over, made her breath harder, her heart rate faster. They all came together in one place, exploding in a feeling of pleasure that made her buck and scream out. She felt Alucard stop and move back up to face her.

She felt that his trousers had gone, his hard member rested against her. She moved a hand down and stroked it. He moaned at her touch. Shifting her slightly, he put himself between her legs and lowered himself down slowly.

"It will only hurt for a moment." She nodded and kissed him, holding on to him as he lowered himself down and entered her slowly. She didn't feel any pain; he stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to him. Then he drew back and thrust himself hard into her. She felt a small stab of pain and then it was gone. He began to slowly move to and fro, and she then began to move with him. They kissed passionately, moaning into each other, him thrusting into her, her rocking into him. Their hands roamed over each others bodies.

She peaked numerous times, her nails digging into him, drawing blood from his flesh, the scent arousing them both more. Alucard broke their current kiss and moved his face to her neck and sank his teeth into her, drinking of her. Astrid felt her teeth elongate, her nails lengthen, her need growing, she could feel herself about to peak again, more intense than before, she threw her head back and bit deeply into Alucard, drinking from him. They both peaked together, clutching each other, screaming out together.

He then slumped on her, both breathing hard, not that they needed too. He propped himself up and looked at her. Her eyes were a magnificent deep red, deeper then he had seen before. She smiled at him. He smiled down upon her, her face covered with his blood. He bet down and kissed her gently, then licked the blood from her face. She licked hers from him. Slowly he removed himself form her and lay beside her. He held her tight, and she held him.

"Alucard, am I now your Queen?" She spoke, smiling when she didn't call him Master.

"Yes, you are now mine and I yours, forever." He kissed her tenderly. "Sleep now, gain your strength, tomorrow, your training begins.

The both slept, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

So, there is chapter 5! This is the most I have typed ever! I hope you liked it! It's the first time I have written a sex scene, I hope I did ok. R and R please!

Bubbly Ninja.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Lions Den

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

AN: Stupid damn college making me do work…and a slight case of writers block, but never mind, the story must go on and it will! I have always been a fan of Anderson and Seras as a pairing, and as Seras hasn't been involved in this story much I am going to bring Anderson into the story and do that. Just let me know if you like that idea or not. This chapter has some fluff at the beginning, as I like fluff, because it's soft and fluffy!

Se-Chan: I'm glad you liked it! And yes the whole story, you have been very faithful to me as a reader and it warms my heart to know my silly idea is actually a good one! Thanks.

The Story Necromancer: I will keep them coming for you, thank you for you support!

* * *

Chapter 6: Into the Lions Den

Astrid's eyes opened. They were deep blood red pools, slightly glazed over from the day's long sleep. Her dreams had been the same as the night before, she knew who he really was, and he was now hers. She felt his grip tighten around her naked body, pressing her closer to him. She placed her hand over his and he gripped it in slumber. She wanted to move but not disturb him, and so she pictured in her mind that she was transparent, that she was light as air. She moved forward slowly, her body passing through his arms, then the coffin, her feet landing silently on the floor. She knew her abilities and powers would come to her slowly, but a lot of it was common sense.

Finding her clothes she placed then on silently. Padding over to the door, she made herself feel transparent again and gently stepped through the heavy wood, smiling at her progress as she made her way up to her room. There were maids finishing for the evening and other who were starting a small shift for dinner time. Astrid smiled at them, knowing some of them for a while. Some didn't respond; others seemed distant, one just hurried along pretending not to see her. Astrid's smile faltered and disappeared. They were just jealous. Stupid bitches…

Arriving in her room, Astrid stripped off again and had a shower. She then noticed how long her hair was, it had grown over 12 inches in the day as she had slept. She decided to leave it and question Alucard about it later. Drying, she plaited her hair, pulling on a pair of tight leather trousers; a low cut, black, long sleeved top with the shoulders cut out, and leather under bust corset. Smiling, she pulled on her favourite pink socks, and over the top a pair of knee high, pain black New Rocks. She went to look at her reflection but alas there was none. Shrugging, she exited her room just in time to bump into her sister, Emily.

"Good Evening Sister," Astrid spoke almost as if in a daze.

"Astrid you look….umm, lovely, planning on sneaking out?" Emily questioned teasingly.

"No, I felt like dressing up. I bought all those new clothes and I wanted to wear them. I feel glorious, I wanted to look it." She places hand on her hips. "I was just going to get myself something to eat…err…drink; I don't know what to call it." She smiled, feeling her fangs elongate at the prospect of blood.

Emily seemed a little taken back by this, "Err…lovely, I won't keep you." She wandered off down the hall, slightly hurried.

Making her way back down to her new quarters, Astrid thought of the dingy stone room, she would defiantly need to redecorate; stone walls weren't her thing. Stepping through the door again, smiling at her ability, she could sense Alucard was now conscious.

"_Why aren't you in here with me?_" Alucard spoke into her mind, "_I woke up all alone…_" he spoke, sounding like a child that had dropped their ice cream.

Astrid smiled; she could almost see a pout. Speaking aloud she said, "I wanted to shower and change before you got up to surprise you." She smiled; he could probably see her already.

"_Surprise? For me?"_ He mused in her mind, trying to read her thoughts but failing at the blocks she put up.

She made herself feel weightless and transparent as she did before and floated through the coffin lid, landing next to a thoroughly naked Alucard, propping herself up on her elbow. "Surprised?" She raised an eyebrow.

His eyes shone at her as she floated down beside him. He noticed her hair was much longer; a trait he had passed on, his hair often grew as he slept, and he could control it, as would she. He also noticed her style of clothing. "Magnificent…" He felt himself becoming aroused.

"I have seen what you're capable of, I just imagined how it must feel so go through walls or float and I was doing it." She smiled at him, a smile that was both beaming with pride, and yet erotic.

Alucard leant forward and kissed her forehead tenderly, when he pulled back he was, reluctantly, dressed in his usual attire, all he wanted to do was enjoy his new brides company, but time was against them at this moment. "You will learn more today. I have no doubt of your fighting ability, however if you are to go undercover, you must learn nearly all of your abilities. You don't have to Master them, just know them." He disappeared from in front of her and reappeared next to the table where ice buckets with two blood packs in each were being placed by Edward next to a lit candle.

Astrid grew irritated. "I can't do that yet!" She went to phase through the coffin when Alucard's voice stopped her.

"Yes you can." He turned to the retainer next to him, "You can stay if you wish and see if she is as talented as I believe she is."

Edward nodded and waited. He may still be shaken at the events that had transpired, but he had not seen his sister this happy in a long while.

"_Close your eyes and think of the place you want to be. Imagine an open door that leads you to that place right next to you. A dark portal should appear. When you master this technique you can do it without the portals, as I just did. So, try._" He sat, taking out a blood pack form one of the buckets and ripping it open, drinking from it.

Astrid closed her eyes; she imagined the room, the brick walls, the next to no lighting from a single candle, the long corridor, Alucard, everything. She imagined a portal like Alucard had used on occasion leading there. Opening her eyes she noticed a portal beneath her, she allowed herself to sink in.

Meanwhile, outside the coffin, Alucard and Edward tilted their heads toward the portal that had formed on the ceiling. The then noticed the form of Astrid slowly making its way through the ceiling, in the same position as in the coffin. When fully out of the portal, she fell like a sack of bricks onto the floor.

Alucard threw back his head in laughter, Edward wasn't quite sure what to think, yes it was rather amusing, but at the same time disturbing. He let himself smile awkwardly.

"Shit! Stop laughing!" Her nails grew somewhat claw like in her annoyance of not getting it right first time. "I can see you smirking Eddie."

He grinned and then left, making his way to carry on with other tasks. Obviously he hadn't seen her claws.

Alucard walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I am pleased; it took Seras about a month to get the portal to open, and another week to get the courage to walk through. Such a disappointment..." He seemed almost degusted. "You did it first time, it makes me what to throw you on this table and make you mine all over again." He growled seductively.

She could smell the blood he had just drank on his breath, it made her teeth elongate and her claws grow even more. She moved out of his grasp and grabbed a blood packet, biting it and sucking at it, finishing it quickly, grabbing the other one and giving it the same hungry treatment.

Alucard watched with a maniacal smile on his face, watching her behaviour, his teeth grew also. He fed on his other packet as she finished her second. She looked at his longingly.

"Why do we only get miniscule scraps of blood? I am so hungry, I want more…" She was almost pleading with him.

"This mission is a chance for you to hunt, and kill. You must to fit in with my brother and his vermin. You are more powerful than them, make sure they know that. They hunt by different means to us. We can tease and tempt by controlling minds." His eyes grew wide, he stepped back and disappeared, "_Meet me in the gardens, use your new abilities_."

She nodded and opened a portal to the garden, stepping into it and appearing in the middle of the garden, this time the right way up and level with the ground. She walked out, noticing Alucard a few metres away.

"I'm impressed…" He stroked her cheek, which was now slightly pink from her feeding.

Astrid smiled seductively, she wanted lessons to be over; she wanted time with her mate before the trip to Birmingham.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes, picture your body turning into shadows, concentrate. Feel yourself dispersing, like mist."

She did as instructed, her body dissipated into mist. She opened her eyes and could see normally, but when she looked around it was all misty, foggy.

"Good, you are mist, now collect yourself. Stand before me."

In her mind she imagined the process happening backwards. When she opened her eyes she was normal again.

Fr the next 5 hours the lessons continued, she learnt how to turn into bats, a bat, bugs, fly, regenerate limbs through shadows, generate clothes, and delve into minds so she could hunt. You name it she could do it…slowly.

She was hungry, very hungry and Alucard produced several blood packs from his coat for her to feed upon. She was no where near full, but she had become somewhat high off the blood and Alucard teleported them both back to the coffin where he made love to her again and again.

* * *

As they lay entwined in each others arms, Alucard's smile faltered, "My Master calls…its time." He disappeared from her grip as she tightened it.

"So soon?" She imagined herself clean groomed and with her outfit she had on earlier n herself and then imagined herself standing outside the coffin. When she opened her eyes she was dressed and there was a portal that swallowed her. She emerged on the other side of the portal the correct way up. Alucard was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"

"_Locate me with your senses, and then come to me_."

She heard his voice in her mind. She searched form him, he was in Vincent's office. So she opened up a portal and made her way there. She exited the portal, which had appeared next to Alucard. Vincent sat at his desk, his face passive, Seras stood by his side, her eyes held respect for her King and Queen. She noted the twangs of jealousy in Seras' eyes. She bowed to both of them. "Master Hellsing, Seras…"

"As you may no doubt be aware it is time for your mission. I don't like the idea of you going one bit, however you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, especially now. I watched as you were training, I am impressed you had made so much progress so quickly. You were only turned two nights ago; it is remarkable what you can do." Vincent spoke solemnly, he was proud of her. She had always been a quick learner.

"She is of my blood and holds no fear. She was bound to learn quickly." Alucard beamed with a pride he had never shown Seras, this made Seras' blood boil.

"What is the current situation?" Astrid asked inquisitively.

Seras leaned over the desk, opening up a map. "The targets all congregate around this certain night club. We have also learnt that the owner was turned by the targets and the club is also now run by them. You are to enter the club and gain membership to the army that the target is building. Find out as much information as possible and report back when you have as much information as you can. We have set up an apartment for you in Five Ways. Pack what you need; we leave as soon as you are ready. Sunrise is only an hour away so hurry." She stood and folded her arms.

"I do not need to pack; I can regenerate my clothes and generate new ones or ones I already own. I learnt today. But I would like a moment with my Lord." Astrid folded her arms and just dared Seras to say no. She had no idea why she was so angry, but she liked it.

"Granted, I'll be waiting here."

Vincent stood, "Dismissed, return here promptly."

* * *

Astrid and Alucard appeared in their chambers. They were in a tight embrace. Alucard held to her fiercely, as if he would never let go. He smoothed her hair and took in her scent. Breaking apart from her, he kissed her deeply, passionately. She welcomed the kiss and deepened it. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's too soon for us to part, I am only young, and I need your guidance…" Astrid pleaded, as if she had a choice.

Alucard gripped onto her again. "Do not fear, I will always be with you. I will tear out the heart of anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way. Be confident in your abilities, they will come easier to you this way." He released her; a hand placed on each shoulder and looked her in the eyes. No tears were present, she was stronger than he imagined. "I want you to take my coffin with you, it will keep you strong. I also want you to drink from me, and drink deep, it will make you stronger."

"My Lord…." Astrid watched as Alucard removed his cravat and undid his shirt a few buttons, exposing his neck.

"Drink from me my love, become truly one with me, become strong and strike down our enemy!" Alucard growled at her.

Astrid leant forward and kissed him passionately again, her claws grew long and sharp, her fangs grew long and monstrous as she plunged them deeply into Alucard's neck. The room grew darker than it already was. He had not been bitten like this in a millennia, and his legs buckled from the ecstasy of it. Astrid held him as he writhed in pleasure, he gripped her arms and felt himself grow weaker, finally, she released him and roared. Her fingers bared blood from where her claws had sunk into him, as did his with hers. Alucard stood slowly, his neck taking its time to heal. He licked his fingers and gazed upon her.

Astrid felt so powerful. It was unbelievable. Her hair had becomes shadows and danced behind her. Blood dripped from her mouth and claws, which were slowly turning back to normal. Her eyes glowed like embers. The room become lighter and Astrid was once again clean and groomed, her hair still dancing slightly.

Leaning slightly against the wall, Alucard spoke softly, "You must go, and I will follow later with my coffin."

She nodded as disappeared into a portal.

Alucard sank to the floor and extracted at least 20 blood packs from his coat, drinking each in one mouthful before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile in the secret Headquarters of Radu's army, many vampires were finding refuge for the day. Radu himself lay in his grand bed, waiting for the sun to rise so he could sleep. The body of a young man lay on the floor to his right and it began to move. It rose as a ghoul, naked and hungry. Removing a gun from his pillow, Radu shot him in the head. The ghoul fell and turned to dust.

"Such a pain…" he returned the gun and a wave of, something, fell over him. "Something's coming…" He stood and walk across the room puling on a black silk robe. Exiting his room, he walked down a corridor. Littered on the floor were bodies that had been drained and shot before they could turn into ghouls. "You, clear this mess up." He pointed to a vampire feeding on a woman. He then moved through a pair of double doors.

Numerous vampires turned around and bowed as he entered, then they carried on with their tasks at hand. Radu strode past them as they fine tuned weapons, counted ammunition stocks, other were drawing up maps and the majority, who were just thick vampire scum, merely there for the muscle, were target practicing, fighting and generally being obnoxious. One of the more intelligent vampires approached Radu. He looked like a typical geek from a movie.

"Lord Radu, I have successfully hacked into a housing data base and have recovered the blue prints for the Hellsing Mansion. I am still trying to hack into The Hellsing Headquarters themselves but have so far made no progress." He bowed and waited for a response.

"Good, but not good enough, keep trying or I will find someone better." He shooed the man away who fled back to his station. In the back of his mind he knew that was excellent progress.

Speaking to no one in particular he said, "Have our spies down in London found any new information regarding Hellsing?"

A tall, stocky, rather ugly man came forward, "They say our gift had been delivered successfully, but other than that no further information, apart from routine missions. Although one said they saw Alucard leave the mansion with the pink haired Hellsing one evening looking….human."

"Hmm, return to your duties, its time to step things up a notch." It's defiantly not like his brother to take on a human appearance, what were they up to? "I want all our spies in London to report anything and everything, if someone sneezes I want to know."

"Yes my Lord, I'll let them know." He returned to his station and starting making calls.

"What of the Units we heard about, have they been found?"

Another vampire came forward, a woman, with short red hair and a petit figure, "No Lord, they seem to be evading us, one of their vampires must be blocking us." She hissed.

He leaned in close until their noses were touching, the anger evident in his eyes. "Well find them…"

She nodded and walked away, not so much of a flicker of fear. He would have his fun with her later. Mean while, the sun was not far from rising and he needed rest. Tomorrow was the clubs busiest night and he wanted more recruits for his army.

* * *

In the small, box like apartment a black portal swirled into view. Out of it stepped Astrid and Seras. Astrid looked around. The windows had been blacked out; no light was in the room. Seras flicked on a light switch, revealing the room. There was a small kitchen behind a breakfast bar that had two stools; it was all white with black marble. This then opened out to a small lounge complete with black leather sofa, chair and a television. There was a small bathroom to the right and also a bedroom was visible through another door. Laminate flooring throughout, black tiles in the kitchen and bathroom.

"Not bad, minimalist, dark, I like." Astrid smiled.

"I will return at nightfall to debrief you on the location of the club and your story." Seras opened another dark portal and began to leave when Astrid spoke to her.

"We were such good friends, Seras, when I was growing up you were like a sister to me. Yet you can barely stand to look at me now. Tell me, is it because of Alucard?"

Seras stopped, the portal faded, she did not turn around. "Since the day he turned me I wanted his approval. But I was scared, scared of becoming something so inhuman. But now I am what I feared so much and he still says nothing to me. I hoped to be his Queen one day…But you, you turn up out of the blue and in no time at all he is wrapped snugly around your finger." Her hands bawled into fists, Astrid noticed this and put up her guard, ready if Seras tried anything.

"Why not talk to Alucard?"

"I did, he never wanted me that way. He told me I am his daughter. He could never see me that way." Her hands relaxed, a spot of blood appeared on the floor.

"Seras…" Astrid reached out to touch her shoulder but Seras backed away.

"No! I don't want your pity!" She hissed through her teeth. "The worst part it is you are only 2 days old and you could rip me apart! When I was 2 days old I was still in my bed healing, weak and pathetic."

Astrid sat on the sofa; it was soft and comfortable against her bum. "Seras, you still had your humanity long into your vampirism; it would be hard for you. If you noticed when I was growing up, I lost my humanity when I went on my first mission. The things I saw, the things I did…if I had let those fester in my mind and my emotions I would have gone mad. So I threw emotion as far away as I could from my mind."

Seras wiped her eyes, stood up straight and smoothed her rumpled clothes. "You're right. If Lord Alucard had not have turned you I would have done it myself, it would have been a waste not to." With that she disappeared, no portal, just vanished.

Astrid flicked off the light and walked to the bedroom. Just floor space for a coffin was there, no bed. He sighed and went back to the living room, lay on the sofa and closed her eyes. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Astrid woke later to the feeling of being carried and placed in a warm, silky, soft bed. As her eyes opened she saw Alucard above her, closing the lid to the coffin. "Vlad…"

This stopped him, "What did you call me?"

"Vlad. Vladimir; that your real name isn't it? The dreams told me. I have them every night. The war, the battles, the death. I feel at peace in them. It shows me who you were, before you were turned." She spoke quietly, child like in her half-asleep state.

Alucard stepped into the coffin with her and held her close to him. "When you wake I will not be here, he will sense me soon. I can already sense him. I will stay as long as I can. Know I love you, and a vampire's love is much more intense and vivid than that of humans. Sleep deep, grow strong."

"I love you too…" Astrid returned, he kissed her on the lips softly and watched as she drifted back to sleep in his arms, then he disappeared.

* * *

Astrid woke and stretched, missing the feeling of her King by her side. She could feel the tugging on the corners of her mind and knew he felt the same way where he was. She smiled and phased out of the coffin. She concentrated and slowly her clothes morphed into her silk pyjamas. She went to the fridge where a selection of blood packs awaited her. She took out one and drank it quickly, then took out another and nipped the top off it and sucked it like a carton of juice. She slowly padded around to the sofa and curled up on it, sucking at her blood pack. It was only eight in the evening by her clock, too early to get ready to go out.

Seras had said she was going to return to the apartment later then evening. She relaxed for an hour, thinking of all the events that had transpired; everything that had happened with her and Alucard. She smiled and finished another couple of blood packs off.

Finally, she changed her clothes to suit the club, which she was told gothic and dark. She changed her clothes to her knee high new rocks, leather hot pants, fishnets and a leather corset. Around her neck was an ornate Victorian choker. Her hair she willed to become shorter, it had grown again in her sleep and was by her knees, she kept it long though, just touching the top of her bum, silky and straight. Her makeup she had black eyeliner flicking out dramatically at each side and deep red lip stick. Her nails were manicured as before, pointed, black with white tips.

Just as she checked her appearance in a non-silver mirror, Seras appeared behind her. Astrid twirled, "I like to play dress up, you like?"

Seras smiled, "Its perfect, you'll fit right in. Now, I'll de-brief you."

They sat at the sofa and Seras went on about telling Astrid her story and what she had to say. Her alias for the mission was going to be Mina; it had been chosen on purpose. That was what anyone who saw her now must call her and what she was to tell anyone else her name was. Astrid no longer existed.. Her back story was simple. Recently, Hellsing had killed a vampire called Orpheus, who was apparently well known by vampire circles. She was to say she was his recent girl, but Hellsing at killed them and she had heard about this army and wanted revenge against them and Alucard. That was the basic gist, she could play on that us much as she liked.

"Good luck, may God and his Majesty be with you." Seras bowed.

"Amen." Astrid returned the bow, although not as deep.

* * *

Astrid entered the club with confidence, as if she owned the place. Her long black trench coat made it seemed as if she floated, her shadows danced around her. Vampire eyes watched her walk through; humans just didn't have a clue and thought her cocky. She removed her coat and put it on the back of a chair, walking away from it, it vanished. No one noticed.

She stood at the bar, feeling eyes on her. Maybe she should have gone for something a little more subtle to wear. She leant over the bar exposing her already enormous cleavage. The bar man, who was obviously a vampire, came over to her.

"And what can I do you for?" He leered.

"I want in, and a bloody Mary, A+." She said as seductively as possible.

He nodded, made her special drink and put it in front of her. "You want up stairs, table at the back. Oh, and the drinks on me." He winked.

"I wasn't going to pay for it anyway. A girl like me doesn't pay for anything." She winked and made her way upstairs, leaving the bar man gawking at her as she walked out.

Upon entering the upstairs room she immediately noticed the shadowed figure in the back. He was pretty much identical to Alucard. She could never forget his face, but she knew he forgot her in a heart beat. She could tell he noticed her as well. She walked sensuously to Radu just as one of her favourite songs came on. She placed her drink on his table.

"Watch this for me will you, I want to dance." She walked without waiting for an answer and made her way to the dance floor where a lot of bodies were already gyrating. She made sure to glance at him from time to time, dancing seductively, slow, her hips swaying with the beat. Her hands dancing along her body, lingering on certain areas as she looked at him. The song finished and she walked over, sitting at the chair opposite from him.

Radu had watched her enter the room, the power that emanated from her, the way the whole room seemed to stop. She placed her drink at his table and asked him to watch it. She then went to dance. It was almost as if she was dancing for him, at him. She was the only person the room as far as he knew. She reeked of dark magic, of power. She seemed familiar yet wasn't. The way she danced enticed him, intrigued him. He was mesmerised. Then the song finished and she walked over, sat at his table.

"May I help you Miss…?" He remained still, just watching her.

"Mina, just Mina. That was the name he gave me." She spoke as if sad.

"Who gave it to you child?" He leant forward, she defiantly wasn't a child in one sense, but she was in her vampirism, he could tell. But her name intrigued him.

"My Lord was Orpheus." She seemed distant.

"Was?" he raised a brow.

"He was taken from me, just after my turning. I was sleeping in his coffin when Hellsing attacked our home, I waited until they left, all that was left was his blood everywhere…I drank all I could to savour his power and become whole." She gazed off into memories painful to her.

"Hellsing always take the best away from us. I knew your Lord well child. He was a great vampire, I thought you were powerful." He edged closer to her.

"I had heard rumours of an army, of an attack to make on Hellsing, I want to join it, and I wish to feel Alucard's heart crushed between my fingers." She growled through her teeth. It was difficult for her to say all these things, but she was a good little actress.

"Give me your hand…" Radu held his hand out, open and waiting for her to take it.

She complied, setting her hand as gently in his as possible. If Alucard cad seen this is would have ripped out his throat.

Gently, Radu stamped the back of her hand and utter words under his breath. He noticed she didn't flinch when the holy water was cut into her hand. She healed almost instantly and then he let go of her hand and she looked at it. No mark remained.

"You are now bound to me. Headquarters lies in the industrial area on the edge of the city, under one of the derelict buildings. It is not hard to find, if you can read the signs, with this mark only you can see the way." He uttered the same speech he gave to everyone.

"I am a skillful warrior, I will serve you well." She smiled and raised her glass, really thinking how she would kill him.

Lifting his he said, "I have no doubt you will."

"To the end of Hellsing!" Astrid smiled evilly as she spoke, feeling horrible inside.

"To the death of Alucard!" He clanked his glass with hers and they both drank. Oh yes, she would defiantly serve him.

* * *

Right then, that's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, evil Exams…Grrrr…. I am going to wrap this story up soon as I have another idea I am currently working on, which I hope you will all like! R and R, pretty please!! Dont forget to let me know bout Anderson!

Bubbly Ninja


	7. Chapter 7: Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing…only in my dreams...

AN: Ok, this chapter is very Seras focused as I feel I haven't given her enough attention. I am going to do AAxS pairing as I like it. There will be the obvious bits with Astrid and her new alias Mina, but I want Seras to have some cake and eat it too. I can't be arsed with trying to type a Scottish accent, so bleh. If someone wants to do it for me, I will be grateful for the help!

WARNING!: There is a pretty disturbing lemon in the one… just so you know…

Se-Chan: I'm glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Angel Dust

It had been a week since Astrid had been sent on her mission. She had not yet reported in her progress, which was making Alucard very restless. He was fraught with worry, and he was bored. Since the day of his awakening he had had something to do. But all he felt now was that there was a sense of something missing. He felt incomplete.

He sat on his grand throne in the room, sipping a blood pack. His body sat in an impossible angle, his head lolling against his arm as his rest his elbow on the chair. He seemed to be staring at something but there was nothing there. By his side, his hellhound had gathered itself, strange to be seeing its host in this manner. It whined softly.

Alucard shifted out of his gaze and lifted his head lazily. He looked into the sets of eyes of the hellhound, registering the confusion in its eyes. Sitting up, placing both feet on the ground, Alucard leant forward and patted the hounds head. It reacted by pressing into his hand more. Moving the hand with the blood pack, Alucard placed a small pool of blood on the floor, which the hound lapped at. When finished it blinked its four sets of eyes at Alucard and curled up again.

Both Alucard and the hound's head tilted upward toward the small pool of shadow that was swirling in the wall. Out stepped Seras. She wore tight black leather trousers, surplus boots, a black, tight fitting, turtle neck top that showed off her mid riff and a long, dark blue leather trench coat. She wore blue tinted sunglasses too. Her hands were un-gloved. She remained leaning against the wall, after the portal had dispersed.

Neither of them spoke yet. There was a certain tension between them. Alucard was the first to break the silence.

"So, did the ladies have a little chat?" He perked a brow when her lip curled slightly at the one side.

"Yes, and I will be loyal to my Queen…and my King." She uttered the last words as if she didn't mean it, but she did.

"Has she reported in yet?" He said, trying to quell the apprehension in his voice.

"No. I am starting to worry also." She folded her arms beneath her breasts and tilted her head lower, to further shadow her eyes. "This is your hound?"

Alucard didn't look down to the hound at his feet. "Yes, its not often a familiar will come to its host of its own free will. But we have been bonded for longer than most."

Seras walked forward and patted it, then leant back against the wall. "Cute."

Alucard's head perked suddenly, and he looked toward the ceiling. "We have an unexpected visitor…I didn't know he was still alive." he started to smile evilly.

"You are not to harm him; those are direct orders from Sir Hellsing. Things changed when you were locked away, you should have gotten that from my blood…" She trailed off.

"This is true, but if he attacks me when he sees me, what else am I meant to do but return the favour?" He began to laugh insanely. "This will be fun…" And with that he vanished before Seras could respond.

"Shit." She vanished also, leaving a sleeping ball of hellhound alone in the dark.

* * *

Astrid woke in the silky confines of Alucard's coffin. She stretched and curled up again, wanting to sleep longer, as she could tell the sun had a few more minutes left before it had completely set. But she was up now. Lifting the lid of the coffin she stepped out, rubbing her eyes and stretching again. She walked to the shower of the small apartment and set it to scaling and stood underneath it until she felt as if she was warm. Stepping out she was already dry and clothes began to wrap round her.

She was left standing in a black Chinese silk dress, with no sleeves, floor length with splits up to the very tops of her thighs. Sitting down, black high heels formed around her feet. Her hair was magically up in a bun with chopsticks in her hair also. Finally, her lips turned a deep blood red. She opened a portal and stepped in, exiting outside an old abandoned factory.

Stepping forward she opened a non existent door, entering the secret base of the vampire army. As she walked down, other vampires watched her, knowing she could kill them without even flinching. Some even bowed sensing her power. She had become Radu's conquest, and because of this, no one would touch her, or face answering to him. She found this almost sweet under the circumstances. However, she hated his guts and wanted him dead.

Walking through a pair of heavy set double doors, she entered what seemed to be a type of control room. Vampires were all around, working over maps, over weapons, at computers. At the end of the room stood Radu looking at a screen of what seemed to be a picture of the Hellsing family tree. She could see her name…next to it, it said deceased.

"So, we killed her after all…what a pathetic human, even if she had given us quiet a fight." One vampire had said, obviously talking about her.

"And look, the recent Hellsing has just had an heir…Helen Integral Hellsing." Another spoke up.

So Emily had already had had the baby, but that must have been premature by 2 months? She prayed to God that it was alright and that it would be healthy. She put on her game face and got back into her Mina character.

"I wonder what babies taste like…" She said evilly, feeling like dieing inside at talking about her niece that way.

Radu turned around and saw her wicked smile. "Females truly are the more evil of the species." He walked to her and took her hand, kissing it tenderly. "Soon my dear you can find out."

"We have made progress? Are we close? Will it be soon?" She put hope in her eyes as she spoke, almost begging at him.

Radu thought this was the most blood thirsty woman he had ever met. "Yes, it will be soon, in 7 days to be precise. We move out to set up camp in two days. Get yourself ready my vicious Mina, for soon we shall drink Hellsing blood, and become united."

"United my Lord?" she questioned.

"Yes, I shall make you my Queen, and we shall bath in the blood of our enemies!" Radu grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Reacting in the worst way she could, her claws grew and she summoned dark energies, ripping him from her and hurtling him across the room into the double doors. He crashed threw them, ripping the off the hinges in the process. She flew through the doors after him and picked him up by the collar. She screamed at him, "No other man shall dare touch me but my Lord and Master!" She threw him again.

He hit the floor hard, blood seeped form wounds and he slowly sat up. Maybe he had been a bit bold. All she has known is her Master. Female vampires are touchy about these things. He stood slowly, his wounds already healing. He looked at her standing there, just waiting to kill him.

"Forgive me; I should have been more respectful to your Master Orpheus." He bowed. She was more powerful than he thought. He watched as she stood down and turned back into her normal appearance.

"You should have." And with that she walked past him and left the head quarters to go and report her findings to her brother. But she had not been talking about Orpheus.

* * *

Vincent Hellsing was standing up, embracing an extremely tall, slightly greying blonde man. It was a very heart felt embrace. They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Vincent seemed to be hanging on to him for dear life. Finally the two separated from each other.

"Thank you for coming Alex." Vincent spoke, smiling weakly.

Alexander Anderson hadn't changed much in hundred years. He seemed to have aged only 15-20 years. His blonde hair was greying at the sides; his eyes had crow's feet in the corners. His forehead contained a few more wrinkles than before, and his face seemed thinner. The long green coat was gone, as was the shining silver cross and roman collar. Instead he donned a pair of black jeans, a green polo shirt and a waist length black leather jacket that seemed well worn in. His bayonets were also nowhere in sight.

"How is she?" was spoken softly, in a slight Scottish accent. After living in other countries for so long it had softened slightly.

"Better, she is resting at the moment. Our daughter is… she's so small…" Vincent looked at his hands as if he was holding the infant.

Two days earlier, Emily and Edward had been in the kitchen baking. Emily had collapsed and started to haemorrhage. They did not know what had bought in on. She had not been complaining about feeling unwell, she had seemed fine. The doctor had said she may have been stressed because of the recent events that had transpired with her sister, which may have put a strain on her and brought about a premature birth. They had named the baby Helen, as normal names didn't seem to run in the family, they thought they would make a change. She was currently in an incubator, very small and very fragile.

"I'm being rude, how was your flight?" Vincent changed the subject; he didn't want to get upset again.

"It was fine, you seemed quite urgent in me coming here. What's been happening?" Anderson enquired.

Vincent walked round to his desk and sat down. He spoke of everything that had happened from the moment Astrid had burst in through the doors that night, to what had happened with the birth. He told him about how Alucard had been awakened, and how he had made Astrid his Queen and the mission she was now on. Anderson stood there looking shocked before he walked round to one of the chairs and plonked himself down on it. Neither of the men noticed the red eyes in the shadows watching them.

"I can't believe it. Astrid is a vampire? And worse than that she is Alucard's Queen?" He sat there baffled.

"She is a worthy Queen Alex. If my Lord had not done it, I would have…" Seras stepped fourth from the shadows and moved toward Anderson. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leant forward placing a kiss on his cheek and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking round the desk and standing by Vincent's side.

"Good to see you Seras, your looking well." Anderson did not grit his teeth, he meant what he said.

From Alucard's prime viewing spot, he accessed Seras memories he had taken from her blood. Hellsing and the Vatican had formed an alliance around 70 years ago. Anderson had left the Vatican. He had then come to Hellsing to kill everyone; however, he had not taken into consideration the fact that the head of Hellsing's wife at that time was pregnant. He had gone in, killing anything in his path. She had flung herself over her husband in an attempt to save him. They had managed to save the baby but not her. After that he stopped being a priest, just a normal man, and vowed to aid Hellsing until his dying breath. This led to eventual friendship, and he became a member of the family.

He wondered how long it would take for the priest to snap and attack him. Only then could he fight back, for his Master would not allow him to harm Anderson. Finally he made himself known.

"Well, well, well…did you come out to play? I was getting ever so bored with my Queen away…I didn't have anyone fun to play with…" Alucard spoke slow and sarcastically as he emerged from the shadows. Every ones eyes fixed on him.

Andersons face hadn't altered, "If it isn't Alucard… I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up." Anderson stood and walked toward Alucard, who by now was grinning like a mad man. Anderson stopped when there was about 2 feet between them. "I don't know whether you've read my mind or not, but I just want you to know…" You could cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife. Even Seras was on edge, Vincent held his breath, "…if you ever fancy a spar sometime, give me a call! You're the only person I've fought, other than Seras, who could actually kill me! I've not had fun like that in years! Your alright you know?" And he extended his hands with a friendly grin.

Alucard stood completely dumfounded. He didn't know weather to slap him and call him pathetic excuse for a human or shake his hand. He thought for a moment and agreed that this new Anderson was scarier than the old one. "You have changed…in fact…your scaring even me…" And with that Alucard vanished, his voice echoed across the room as he did saying, "But I may take you up on that spar…"

Seras had been holding an imaginary breath, she now relaxed. "Well that wasn't expected, from both of you."

Vincent also relaxed. Stories that Anderson had told him about the fights he and Alucard had had scared him half to death. When he had seen Seras and him spar, it had amazed him at the damage they had both taken and given and still walked away laughing. He cleared his throat, "Well, your regular room is ready for you. I'll come and get you when Emily is awake. I'm sorry I can't talk longer, but this paper work won't do its self."

"Aye, well I wanted to talk to Seras anyway. Join me for a walk lass?" He stood and held his arm out to her.

She walked round the desk and slid her arm into his, "Love to." They walked to the door and before they could get there they vanished.

* * *

Seras and Anderson appeared in the gardens of the Hellsing Manor. They slowly strolled in silence toward the hedge maze. Seras was the first to break the silence.

"Is there something on your mind Alex?" She spoke flat and monotone. The stopped walking and he stood facing her.

He looked up into her eyes. She had been wearing her sunglasses before; they were off now, revealing her deep, Ruby eyes. He looked deeply into them and took her hands in his.

"I know we have had our differences in the past. I know that getting past those have been difficult. I am no longer a man of the cloth, but I have still never known a woman's touch." He looked away from her eyes at the moment; he saw them flicker with a human presence. He gathered himself again and looked back into them. "I know you Seras, I know that you're not just a monster, back then I was blinded by religion, it sent me mad. I was blinded by what you are that I couldn't see who you are. I see you now, and I am extremely fond of what I see."

Seras looked deeply into his bright green eyes. She had witnessed him change from a madman to a kind man. "Alex…I…" She tried to speak, her human emotions filling her that no matter how hard she tried to repress them, they bubbled back up. "I didn't realise you felt this way…" She had always found him an attractive man, but never knew he felt this way about her.

Anderson stood looking at her for a while and then smiled. "Want to play?" Suddenly, his bayonets were in his hands and he jolted into the maze with lightning speed.

Seras stood there dumbfounded for a second before she even realised that one of the bayonets had been lodged in her arm, and blood was trickling down her arm, and her flesh was sizzling. "Great, he's using the blessed ones today…" She dropped the bayonet on the ground and ran into the maze also.

Anderson kept low to the ground. He wanted to have some fun with Seras. He hadn't seen her in about 5 years. The last time he was here was when Astrid had left. He had been there trying to find her, but all efforts had been in vain. He had watched so many Hellsing heirs grow up and die. That was the problem with Hellsing's, they always die young.

Silently, he moved around a corner, keeping an eye behind him. The only sounds he could hear were of birds in a near by tree. She was good, he knew that. One night after Alucard had been sealed, before the alliance had been made, they had fought. Her anger, and the fact she was true un-dead had weighed in on the damage she had given him that night. He would have died had it not been for her mercy, and the fact that they had both enjoyed the fight and would want to do it again. Hearing a sound to his left, he threw a bayonet through the hedge and heard a slight wince. He then began to run around the corner to the other side of the hedge.

Seras was silently tip toeing through the maze, moving towards the presence of Anderson. She did not want to use her powers as the fight would be over too soon, and she enjoyed these little matches. Treading carefully, she misplaced her footing and snapped a twig. She then felt, instantly afterwards, a bayonet entered her ankle. It hurt too, the blessed blade melting her skin. She hissed and lent over to pull it out.

As she pulled it out, she sensed Alex behind her and threw the blade in that direction. As she turned around, her guns appearing in her hands, she noticed Alex rushing up to her with a bayonet in his shoulder and two in his hands, ready to attack. He lunged at her and she blocked with her guns, sparks flying everywhere. They stood like this for sometime before Seras pushed him further back, causing him to stumble, drop is bayonets and fall on his arse.

Seras took this advantage and straddled him, pinning him down and placing a gun to his head. "I win…" She smiled happily at him.

"Aye, you got me, fair and square." He must admit, although it hadn't lasted long, it was still a rush.

"We'll play more again later; I've got some things to attend too." She began to rise from him but he held her down, placing a hand either side of her hips. "Alex…"

"Seras…please…" He pulled her towards him and captured her mouth in his. One hand remained gripping her hip, while the other held the back of her head.

Her eyes widened, but then relaxed and closed as he hand travelled up and into his hair, tousling it and the kiss deepened. Soon they were reversed in their roles; Alex was on top of Seras, pinning her down, running his hands down her body, as she was to him. He could feel himself growing hard. His hands found their way up her top, caressing her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth, making him grow harder and more wanting.

Hearing a sound nearby, they both stopped and looked in that direction. Both stayed perfectly still. After a while nothing comes out, nothing happened. Seras turned her face back to Alex, and he turned back to her.

"To be continued?" She said hopefully.

"Definitely lass." He kissed her again and then removed his hands from her chest, and himself from her and remained sitting on the ground.

Seras stood and straightened out her top and trousers. "Aren't you going to get up?" She asked.

"Give me a few minutes lass…" He said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

She frowned slightly then her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with a giggle and vanished, leaving Alex on his own to deal with his…problem…

* * *

Astrid appeared in her and Alucard's room in the basement about an hour after Anderson's arrival. Alucard had fallen asleep of boredom in his throne. She silently, almost floating moved toward him. She wore a floor length, black dress, long sleeved silk that floated and danced around her, giving ample cleavage. She bent over and kissed his nose before stepping into a portal into Vincent's office.

Alucard woke with a start, feeling a lingering sensation on the end of his nose. Lifting his hand to it, he felt her presence. She had been here. She had kissed him. He could sense her in Vincent office and vanished, making his way there. Remaining in the shadows, he watched an exchange between Astrid, Seras and Vincent. They had shared an embrace and now it was all business.

"You're late with your report." Vincent spoke in his business voice. Seras remained silent at Vincent's side.

"I apologise Sir, I did not have enough information. But I have now." Astrid began to explain about how they would be moving the headquarters in two days, and how the attack itself would be in 7 days time. She told him of the plan of attack, how it was going to happen and who would be where. She handed him over a written report also. At that point Anderson entered the room.

"Astrid?" He spoke quietly.

"Uncle Alex!" She smiled, her red eyes shined with happiness and she bounded over and cuddled him. "What are you doing here?"

He went all serious as he stared into her eyes. "So it's true, you have been changed." He watched her expression change to one of pride.

"Yes." She let go of him, "I am a No Life Queen," she smiled a smile beaming with pride, "And I have never been happier."

"She is my No Life Queen," Alucard stated as he entered through a shadow. He was wearing his new outfit, the red one gone forever. He now remained in his black suit, red shirt, black tie, long black coat draped over his shoulders, smart shiny black shoes and a cane with a simple silver ball on the top of it. His hair was now down to the bottom of his back and slicked back over his head, his glasses however, were off. He stepped toward Astrid and her to him. They met but did not embrace. Instead he held her hands and she gripped his in return. There foreheads touched and there eyes closed. They remained that way for a while, no one dared to speak.

Alucard finally spoke, and the words shocked all those around him. More then most it shocked Seras and Alex, as they had known him longer than anyone.

"My love…I was scared…I…" Alucard had a tremor in his voice. One of Astrid's hands moved and cradled his face.

"I am here now, I am safe. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She kissed him lovingly on the lips and they stepped away from one another. Alucard however kept hold of one of her hands.

"We now know what the enemy is planning, so we can start preparations to take them out. And protect ourselves. We will plan a defensive; however, there will be a very strong offensive." Vincent stated. He called in a group of the commanding officers and began barking orders, giving them the written report to work off. Seras had faded off to help them.

"So why are you here Alex…you never mentioned?" Astrid asked when everything had been dealt with.

"Emily asked for me to come." He smiled weakly; he had not yet seen her.

"Oh! Emily, the baby! Are they ok?" She began to panic somewhat. Alucard squeezed her hand tighter.

"They are both fine…" Vincent assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She let go of Alucard's hand and stepped back form Vincent and faded from sight. Vincent looked at Alucard.

"She has gone to see her." Alucard stated, he turned and looked at Alex, "Uncle Alex?" He perked an eyebrow.

"I was there when she was born, I helped raise her. It's a pet name…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, letting out a slight laugh.

"I will always prefer Judas Priest. But I guess I can't call you that anymore?" He watched the expression on the man's face change.

"Guess not." And with that Alex left the room, leaving Vincent and Alucard alone.

Vincent walked around, sat and put his head in his hands, slowly massaging his temples. He looked up at Alucard who had sat across form him, legs crossed and fingers interlocked on his knee. Alucard's face held a strange almost mesmerized look.

"Servant… how is she…adjusting?" Vincent asked. It had obviously been playing on his mind for some time.

"Very well, it has come very naturally to her." He paused for a moment, hands bought to his chin. He never stopped looking Vincent in the eyes, even though he seemed to be deep in thought. "She has not yet drank from a human, if that's what you are really asking…?" He perked a brow and placed his hands back on his knee.

Vincent sighed; it had been playing on his mind. He was worried she may be lost forever when she did. Become true evil. He removed a cigar from a box, leaned back on his chair and lit it. He exhaled deeply and sighed. "I am just worried about loosing her completely to darkness…"

Alucard watched him for a while before standing and walking to a portrait of Integra. He stood there for a while staring at it. "Master, it depends on the person how far they let darkness take them over. The filth we fight have let darkness ruin them, and they become mere vermin ruled by nothing but death. Ancient vampires such as myself, and others who I know of, are more dignified. We travel undetected, do not leave ghouls running around. In fact, we rarely kill what we hunt." He smiled then and looked at the floor, "Well, not anymore. Times have changed; it's not that simple anymore." He walked back to the desk and stood in front of it looking at Vincent in the eyes, "All vampires are somewhat evil, it is our nature, however we learn to control it to our means. You will find out that we aren't all bad." And with that he bowed and vanished.

Vincent sat there taking in all the he was told, he began to smile to himself.

* * *

Emily lay in a bed in the hospital wing. She was sleeping soundly; her hair lay in untidy tendrils around her. Her baby lay in an incubator in the next room. The hospital wing had been fully kitted out with a maternity wing. This had been done when Integra had gotten pregnant; she had it done so she could keep on working, right until the last moment. Since then, it had been upgraded when new advancements had been discovered. On another chair next to the bed sat Edward, with his head on his chest, sleeping soundly.

Astrid floated silently into a chair on the other side of the bed next to her sister and gently took her hand. She kissed it tenderly and sat there for a while, just looking at her. Moments later, Emily's eyes opened slowly. Her head moved ever so slightly to the weight she felt on her hand and saw two large red eyes staring up at her. For a moment she panicked until she realized it was Astrid.

"Finally awake huh? How are you feeling?" Astrid asked very quietly, placing a finger to her lips and then pointing to Edward on the other side of her bed.

Emily saw him and nodded. "Thirsty…" She spoke, her voice rough, sounded like she had sand paper in the throat.

Astrid nodded and left the room for a moment. She then returned with a carafe. "Ice chips only for the moment I am afraid, no crunching, let them melt."

Emily was a fed an ice chip from the carafe and did as she was told. It tasted amazing, like a silky piece of rich chocolate. She smiled, letting the water droplets fall down her throat. "More?"

"Only one," she spoke softly, taking out another chip from the carafe with a spoon and feeding it to her sister, who seemed as though she was in heaven.

"Thank you. How is my baby?" She struggled to ask.

"She is fine; she is beautiful too, just like her mother." Astrid smiled. She hadn't actually seen the baby yet, however, she had asked the nurse outside on the baby's condition and she said it was stable.

"That's… that's wonderful…" Emily said while drifting back off into sleep.

Astrid sat for a bit longer with her sister and her brother, who was completely in a deep sleep. After a while, she floated through the wall to where her niece lay. She was so small. So helpless. She stood there for a while simply staring at the infant. She turned and looked at the door way. Alucard stood there. He walked over to her and stood behind her. His arms wound around her wait, while his head leaned on her left shoulder.

"You had been gone for a long time. I was beginning to get lonely." He spoke seductively into her ear.

"My apologies Vlad," She had began calling him by his true name after she had mentioned it in the apartment, "I was seeing to my sister." She looked down at the infant. Gently, she placed her arms over Alucard's and held him there. She smiled looking at the infant. "Vampires can't breed by conventional methods can they?"

"No…we breed by creating new vampires from those who are worthy." He spoke, unemotionally.

"I always wanted to be a mother…someday…and now I never can…" She spoke quietly, and very softly, barely audible.

Alucard felt something hit his gloves and soak through. He lifted his hand and saw blood. She was crying. He opened a portal and sank them both through it to their room in the lower levels. Somewhere in this transition, Alucard had moved so he was facing Astrid, a hand on either shoulder. She kept her head down, pride would not let him se her this way, he knew it.

"Look at me…" his words carried desperation; his hands gripped her tighter with them, edging her head upwards.

She complied, slowly, her eyes going to his at the last moment. Her cheeks held deep red trails, cascading down from her eyes that carried notions of pain. She gave a smile, and lifted her hands to Alucard's waist, her tears ceased to fall and her eyes changed, taking on a more, seductive gleam. "I am alright, the moment has passed." Alucard smiled and leant forward, he kissed her briefly, before lapping up the blood from her cheeks slowly. As he drew back and licked his lips his eyes grew wide and he removed his hands form her. His appearance grew dark and menacing; his eyes burned and glowed with pure anger. "Vlad…?" Astrid grew worried and went to touch him.

"He dared to touch you!" At first the words had started quietly, but by had growled and spat out the last two. Shadows and tendrils oozed from Alucard, the already black room grew even darker. He began to take unneeded breaths.

"Yes, he did, and I reacted in a suitable manner." She folded her arms, a disgusted look on her face. "I should have killed him there and then, but I know I am not powerful enough." She sat in a chair whilst Alucard paced. "Be mindful he doesn't know who I am, and also…" She leant back seductively, the power emanating from Alucard making her tingle, "Can you blame him?" She smiled then, a smile that spoke naughty words.

Alucard's power did not subside; in fact it grew more intense. He lunged toward her, ripping her out of the chair and throwing her against the wall. He flew at her again, pinning her against the wall with his entire being, pressing into her and capturing her lips in his. He could smell her, everything about her, her blood, her hair her desire and it drove him over the edge. He needed her now and in a very violent way. She was invoking in him a sexual blood lust, one that had not been quenched in hundreds of years. It had mixed with his anger, and he was loosing control. He began to claw at her clothes; his razor sharp claws ripped off not only her clothes, but shredded her skin, sending blood splaying on the walls. The scent of blood made Alucard roar, he came crashing down on her neck, taking in her blood, drinking deeply, he felt her push him away. She flew to him then, slamming him into the ground, biting him and drinking. He needed her, needed her now, he threw her hard against the cold stone floor, his clothes disappeared, her cuts already healing, forced himself violently on her.

Astrid could feel his lust, his anger, and his dark power. She could taste his need and did not see him coming. The next thing she knew she was thrown against the wall, her bones crunched against it hard, his mouth caught hers in a fiery kiss, causing her mouth to bruise and bleed, she welcomed it. She could feel his claws racking her skin, her clothes becoming nothing, her skin being sliced open. She could smell blood, her blood. It felt good, everything felt good, her claws also grew as did her fangs, and she began to claw it him as well, she could feel his flesh and blood on her fingers. It was everywhere. She felt him bite her then, his fingers deeply dug into her shoulders, his groin dug into hers and she could feel his need. He was taking too much, too much of her blood. Her eyes dilated and she roared, pushing him away from her, throwing herself at him, crashing them both on the ground and began to drain him. She felt him pick her up then, and she began to slaw at him as he sent her toward the floor, her back hitting it hard. He was then on top of her, both of them covered in blood and slowly healing cuts. She felt him enter her hard. She screamed and roared each time her thrust into her, his teeth scraped against her neck and down her collar bone, chest until finally it clamped around a breast, biting her there and drinking from her. She arched her back; her hands found his head and neck, then his shoulders, her claws dug into them, driving Alucard on.

Alucard rammed into her over and over, harder and faster each time. He began to growl as she screamed with every violent movement of his hips into her. He began to move at an inhuman speed, her screaming growing wild as his growls turned into an inhuman roar as he felt, and heard, her hips crack. They both released at the same time.

They lay still then. The room suddenly grew lighter than it had been before. Neither of them moved. There wounds slowly began to close. They both lay there, covered in blood, neither saying anything. Astrid's eyes finally returned to normal, she drew in an un-needed breath, her eyes fixated on the ceiling, even which had blood on it. She could smell it everywhere; she could smell what they had just done. Her vision began to blur. She looked down and could see Alucard sleeping. She phased from beneath him slowly, so he would not wake. She reappeared outside the door, dressed in the dress she was before, fixed and with no blood in sight on her form. Her hips had not mended yet and they hurt like hell.

She opened a portal then, back to her apartment in Birmingham. As she stepped out of it, she collapsed on the floor and wept.

* * *

AN: Bit of a cliffy there! There will be more on Seras and Alex's relationship in the next chapter, that and the battle. I just want that over and done with as this is really about the fluff! I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!! Cough…..yes, well… Please R and R!

_Bubbly Ninja_


	8. Chapter 8: To Have A Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...

AN: I am so sorry to everyone that I have been away for well over a year. I have been unwell and had to have an op... and then I went to university, which just means no time for anything! Ergh... but I am better now too, and able to carry on with the story! Again, I apologise for the wait. So, hear is the next chapter, forgive me for any mistakes, I haven't written anything in a while other than essays. Anyway, here we go!

Se-chan: Sorry for the wait and sorry for being all disturbing... I will make it up to you with some fluff !

alucardgal: Glad you liked it, let's find out!

Elizabeth R. Austin: Thank you very much !

WARNING: Lemon!

* * *

Chapter 8: To Have A Life

Blood. All he could smell. It was his, and it was hers. His eyes opened to red, splattered here and there. It took him a few moments to realise he was naked and on the floor, so he stood. He stumbled and had to balance himself. Alucard began to remember what he had done, the look in her eyes, that slight fear, then pure anger and lust. But she wasn't here anymore, she had returned to Birmingham. He sighed and composed himself, the room faltered slightly and the blood was gone, Alucard then stood in his suit attire. She would be upset he knew this, he had forced himself upon her, but still, she had reacted. But this would have been new to her, she would not have understood. He paused for a moment in his musings and opened a portal to Vincent's office.

Vincent was just finishing off some paper work and orders for the men to prepare for the oncoming battle when Alucard appeared in his office.

"Yes Servant?" He seemed to sneer, just like Integral used to.

"My Master, I must go to Birmingham to speak with my Queen, it is of great urgency." Alucard spoke almost without emotion, but his eyes held all the emotion he needed.

"What is this urgency? Is it something I need to be informed of?" Vincent had raised a brow.

"No, but it is still urgent. As it is not quiet night time yet, I should not be detected by anyone. I won't be long." He certainly didn't want to explain how he had violently battered and fucked Astrid to the point where she might have an emotional collapse.

"Very well, but be quick about it, if you are sensed then Astrid may be discovered." Vincent didn't really care what happened, as long as Astrid was safe.

"Thank you Master." Alucard bowed deeply and vanished.

During this time and the time Alucard had slept, Astrid had cried for what seemed like an eternity. Feeling so weak, she had managed to crawl into the coffin and fall asleep. Her body was finding it difficult to heal its crushed bones with so little blood, but the sleep was helping. Her eyes had dried and so had the trails of blood down her face. She slept soundly.

Alucard appeared in the living room. The first thing he smelt was the blood on the floor, a huge patch of it. She had been crying a lot. Alucard held his hand over the slightly dry pool of blood and it slowly began to disappear. He got back up and moved to the bedroom where his coffin resided, she had managed to get to it. He opened the lid and saw her laying there, her eyes crusted with blood, as was her face. As Alucard cupped her face gently, the blood disappeared. He lifted his arm and made a small incision on his wrist, and let the blood drip into her mouth. She reacted immediately, licking her lips and swallowing the blood. He placed his wrist against her lips and she began to drink.

Astrid was having the most wonderful dream, she dreamt she was drinking blood; it was warm and sweet and filled with power. It was so vivid and realistic she could feel it sliding down her throat. Just then she could feel her hips mending, and moving back into position. She realised them that it wasn't a dream, her eyes shot open, and she sat upright, Alucard's hand was knocked out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him, not really wanting to be around him. She stumbled out of the coffin as her body was just finishing healing itself; she then fell on the floor in a heap.

"You weren't healing, I merely helped." He walked over to her to help her up. As he got to her she flinched back from his touch. "I..."

"Please don't touch me..." She whimpered when he went for her again. She had shuffled back against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stood up and turned around. "What happened last night was a deep dark sexual bloodlust that was awakened within me, and within you too if I remember." He opened a portal and began to step through it, "I am sorry that I hurt you, it was out of both of our control. I have to go before Radu senses me. I love you." He stepped through the portal completely and it closed behind him.

Astrid sat there for a moment before standing. "I love you too..." She said to the space where Alucard had just been. Tentatively she walked to the bathroom and turned the heat on the water to as hot as it would go and, fading her clothes away, got in. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, not sensing the eyes in the wall above her. She turned off the shower and got out, phasing onto her some black skinny jeans, stilettos and a baggy, off the shoulder, purple jumper. The eyes on the ceiling followed her every move, watched her every curve. As she sat on her sofa, her hair still wet, she shook her head and it dried and formed into a long plait. She stretched and stood. She stood very still. Concealing her hand, she formed a throwing knife and then launched it lightning quick behind her. It embedded itself in one of the eyes on the wall. The eyes and knife faded away with a grunt.

"Serves you fucking right too." She spoke, believing it was Alucard about to step out of the shadows. However, Radu emerged. "How DARE you come to my home..." Astrid's eyes began to glow and her claws began to grow and sharpen. "Get out!"

Radu looked amused and bowed, "Forgive me, I sensed a powerful presence and I was worried for you." He rose from his bow and stood with his hands behind his back. He wore a black silk shirt which was undone at the top and pulled up his arms, black jeans and polished boots.

She was taken back by his courtesy, he was genuinely worried. "Didn't you think that presence was merely me testing my abilities? I am quiet powerful." She folded her arms, her eyes still glowing, yet her claws had retracted.

"I know you are my dear, but I feared maybe someone had finally found me and decided to spy on my minions." He taunted.

Astrid grew quiet angry, "I am not a minion, I shall never do your bidding, I have my own agenda remember..." She stepped forward. "Now, leave so I may finish preparing myself before I come to head quarters." She turned away from him.

"Very well Lady Mina." He bowed deeply again and disappeared.

Astrid sensed he had left and gone elsewhere. She relaxed and let out an unneeded breath. Had she not sensed him sooner he would have seen Alucard's coffin when she came in to finish her sleep. She climbed in and closed her eyes, her dreams were filled with brutal memories, not her own. They were Alucard's dreams, and they were filled with bloodshed and killing of women he had taken in bloodlust. As she slept, a single tear escaped her.

* * *

Mean while, Seras Victoria was going about her usual routine of waking for the evening and donning her leather apparel and glasses. She stretched and cracked pretty much ever bone in her body and grabbed the blood pack on her table. She mused at how she used to be such a wimp, no wonder he had been ashamed of her then. Once she had tasted human blood straight from the source it had been wonderful, and something had changed within her. Of course, she had learnt to take enough for the humans to live and to plant in their memory they were mugged or merely attacked.

She ripped the top off her blood pack and slowly phased upstairs to Vincent's office. When she got there, no one was waiting for her. She frowned, this was most unusual. Reaching out, she sensed everyone was in the infirmary, so she made her way there, staying in the shadows before she made an entrance. Edward, Vincent and Anderson were all in the infirmary talking with Emily who was being fed some very slushy jelly. As she had arrived, they all laughed at some joke she had missed.

"I still have not had a chance to see her, as I can not be moved yet, it is most frustrating." Emily said before having another spoon of jelly.

"She is tiny I admit, but she is strong and very beautiful." Anderson said beaming with what seemed like fatherly pride. "She is indeed a Hellsing, trust me, I have seen a few in my time."

"As have I," Seras said as she phased through the wall, "Alex speaks truth." She leaned against the wall with which she phased through, "Good to see you are well my Lady," Seras bowed her head.

"Thank you, all of you for coming, but my wife needs her rest." Vincent began shuffling everyone out, except Edward who was feeding her.

"Has Astrid been to visit at all?" Asked Edward tentatively, realising it was a sensitive subject.

"Yes, she was hear when I woke yesterday evening, but we didn't want to wake you so we had a little chat and I fell asleep again, she was gone when I woke." She seemed sad.

"Why sad?" Edward asked, putting the dish down.

"I have come to terms with what she has become, and what she will become. But now I just miss having her around again. She came back to us and now she, well, she pisses back off again!"

Edward was taken back; Emily wasn't one to use language. "Well, this is important; it means we can take precautions so we can all be safe. She will be back with us soon." He petted her hand and stood. "Now, get some rest. I believe we are making arrangements to move you to the summer cottage in the Cotswolds. You will be safe there with Helen." He smiled.

"But, I can't go on my own." She began to panic a little.

"Vincent and I will be there with you. They have plenty of help here with the troops, and the vampires, but you and the baby are priority." He smiled.

"So I won't be alone?" She looked with hopeful eyes.

"No, you won't, silly girl." Once again he smiled and petted her hand.

"What about Astrid? She is family too... Should she not be with us?" She knew the answer as soon as she had asked the question.

"She will be leading the assault with the other; she is one of our weapons now. You know this."

Emily simple smiled and lifted Edwards hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. They both smiled and Edward left the room as Emily began to rest and think about how much had happened, and how quickly.

* * *

Alexander Anderson had gone back to his guest chambers. He had been thinking how much this family now meant to him, how he was a part of them as they were to him. As he sat down on his bed he noticed the dark pool open in front of him. He smiled knowing Seras was coming to him finally. However, it was not Seras but Alucard.

"Strange, you are the last person I would expect to see in my room." He stood so he was level with the vampire.

"Well, I came to ask you something." Alucard seemed almost as if he didn't want to speak. He seemed nervous.

"Right... Out with it then." Although Anderson had changed over the years, but Alucard still seemed to make him want to pin him to a wall with blessed blades and kick him in the giblets.

"You are a good fighter; you managed to decapitate me on numerous occasions..." Alucard trailed off slightly.

"Yeah that was fun... heh." Anderson mused.

"Anyway... What I mean to say is; will you join us in the battle? The more specialists we have, the more it will lessen the troops getting picked off." Alucard hated to say things or ask things of people. Even worse was his ex-arch nemesis.

"Of course I will, in fact I already offered my services to Vincent." Anderson smiled. "But, it was worth not saying anything to see the look on your face when you asked me for help!" Anderson began to laugh a lot, so much in fact that he didn't see Alucard grumbling obscenities at him under his breath and leaving in a portal.

When he stopped the room was empty again, it was not quite time for bed yet. There was much to be done in preparing for the battle, but they had to wait until the army had set up their new base in London before anything could be set up properly. He lay back and thought how long it had been since he had seen a real battle like this. But his thought was interrupted by a weight forming on him. Before he realised what was happened Seras had appeared on top of him straddling him and had swooped down and captured his lips with hers. Her hands cupped his head and his found her buttocks and he ground her into him as they kissed.

As Anderson pulled back for air he looked into her eyes. They were swirling and slightly glowing, filled with lust. He felt his loins stirring.

"I've been thinking about our tumble in the garden today in my dreams. I remember I used to fear you, and hate you. But everything has changed now. You have changed," She kissed his cheek, "I have changed," She kissed the other cheek; "Feelings have changed." She placed her cold lips upon his lips and this time kissed him slowly, softly, sensuously.

"Seras... I..." He captured her lips again, his hands becoming bold and roaming under her coat and then under her top. Her skin was so smooth, like cream to look at and satin to touch. His hands came to her breasts; he cupped them and felt her nipple harden under his touch. She moaned into his mouth, which drove him on more. He sat up, still kissing her and still touching her. He lifted her arms off him, not stopping kissing her, and removed her coat and top. He fiddled with the clasp of the bra which made Seras smile, he could tell as he kissed her deeper now. The bra came undone and he removed it. He marvelled at the mounds before him. "Wow..." He ripped of his own shirt and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the curve of her back while her body moulded to his, the feeling of skin upon skin.

Seras felt every touch ten fold what Anderson did. Her skin was alive with feeling. His hands were on her, roaming all over her skin. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breasts. Then she felt him rise up into a seated position. He began to remove her clothes. She could feel herself becoming moist and ready to take him. When he found her clasp difficult to open she couldn't help smiling, this seemed to drive him on more and before she knew it their bodies were brought together in a fierce embrace. She could feel him slowly kissing down her neck, each ones were like small fires being lit on her skin, that were sending flames to the bigger fire between her legs. His kisses kept trailing down until they reached her nipples. There he planted a kiss on each one before steadying her with one hand on her lower back and the other cupping the other breast, he began sucking and nibbling at her nipple, before moving on to the other breast to give it the same treatment. She began grinding her hips into him and moaning has he felt her breasts all over.

He knew she wanted him, the sounds she made as he massaged her breasts and teased her small buds. He could feel himself straining against his jeans as she ground herself into him. Standing, holding her on him, he flipped roles and laid her on the edge on the bed. She wasn't wearing her boots, which would make what he wanted to do next all the easier. He kissed her once again, slowly and passionately. He planted kisses on her cheek and down her neck. His hands worked the button and zip on her trousers. She moaned as he stopped to tease each nipple again. He then trailed kisses down her stomach as he slid off her jeans. She wasn't wearing knickers... he smiled. He widened her legs and she breathed in a deep breath she did not need. Anderson slowly began kissing all around her inner thigh, slowly getting toward that special place. He brought his right hand up and slowly stroked over it, her body trembled at his touch. He then slowly slid his finger into her moist opening. She gasped as he did this and he began to lick her and suck on the small pick bud nestled in a few curls of blond hair.

Seras' head flicked back and she moaned with pleasure. Her whole body was shaking and she began to grip at the bed sheets, her claws extended and sharpened slightly. She began to grind and buck into Andersons hand and mouth as he pleasured her. Suddenly she felt herself building up and a great explosion of pleasure shook her body and she began to buck wildly and quiver into him. At the same time it was almost as if she was trying to get away from him, as if the pleasure was too much. She felt Anderson relent and a moment later he was on top of her, with a clean mouth and a lack of pants. She felt him against her, and in one quick movement, the tables had once again turned, and she was on top of him. She kissed him, tasted herself, and slowly slid herself onto him.

Anderson gasped has she lowered herself onto him. She was moist and tight, and very slowly lowering herself down on him. About half way down his shaft she trust him into her fast, knocking him off guard and making him moan out loud. She slowly sat up right and began riding him slowly at first, but then she got faster. He watched her as she did this; she cupped her own breast and pinched her nipples between her fingers, moaning louder. He felt himself building up, but he managed to concentrate and keep himself from blowing to soon. He heard her say something along the lines of, "I'm...about..." And then she lurched forward and drove her teeth into his neck. He had not been bitten before. All of a sudden it was like they hand merged into one. He came hard and moaned loudly, gripping her bum and holding her onto him as she moaned into his neck. He felt her withdraw and lick his neck allowing it to heal and both of them collapsed.

"What...did you... just...do?" Anderson tried to speak, but he was out of breath, he barely got the words out.

"I suppose that's one way for a girl to loose her virginity. Hope you enjoyed it too..." She kissed him on the lips and dismounted from him and lay by his side.

Anderson smiled and nodded, and then his eyes widened and he sat up bolt upright, "YOUR WHAT?!" He sighed and lay back down.

"Look, it was my decision. It has been a good 100 years, I thought it was time. And I care about you very much, it seemed right." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Well...I..." he was slightly taken back and dumbfounded. "I care a lot about you too." He smiled at her then and made his voice go silly, "Even if you are a..." he began to tickle her, "...VAMPIRE!" and he laughed and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

Seras squealed and giggled and began to tickle back. In her own silly voice she started playing too, "Judas preiiiiiist!"

They went for each other, but didn't end up fighting...

* * *

Three days passed. In this Radu had moved his militia to a new location in a warehouse not far from The Hellsing Mansion. Final plans were being made for the attack, certain positions; snipers, where to put the best fighters and where to put those not quiet apt as others. They would be going in a forward assault, as to catch them off guard but if they get killed it wont be as a problem, hopefully they would manage to take out any protection first and then the better fighters would be sent in to crush anyone remaining before he went in to finish off the family and his brother.

Astrid had been keeping an eye on him, taking in everything, making sure to report back as soon as she could with any updates. She also tried to position troops in a way that would be an advantage to Hellsing, but give reasons to Radu as to why it would benefit them.

"My Lord, you should put a volley in this location, not there... it means easier access for us without anyone over the other side catching wind." This was a lie. The place she had picked out was heavily defended with holy water mines and shooters.

"Good thinking." Radu was unsure of her input at first, but on closer inspection, she was indeed correct, it was a good entrance for a surprise, rear attack.

"See, I am not just a pretty face..." She began to walk off.

Radu watch her as she walked away, his eyes lingering on her derriere.

"Or a fantastic arse my Lord..." She telekinetically slapped him round the face, loving how she could get away with it because of the power she seemed to hold over him, which would work against him later to come.

Emily, Edward, Vincent and baby Helen had all been moved to a small cottage with no complications. The move had been secret and done during the armies' move, when no one would be watching the manor. They arrived in 2 ambulances and a car and had everything set up that they would need for a week. Vincent still had contact with the mansion, while a body double for him and the other remained their. They were trained body doubles too, only the finest for the Hellsings.

Alucard had taken to walking around the mansion and its complex to make sure everything was being sorted out properly. This was his home as well, more importantly, it is his Queens home, and she is what matters most to him now. He tended to float through walls and watch people as they worked, which normally made them work faster. He had also put up a psychic barrier, for anyone watching the compound would see people going about normal day to day activities, not a heavy defence and attack strategy.

At this current time, less than a day before the attack, he was sitting in his chair, his eyes just looking at the Queens chair. They had not spoken since that day in the apartment. He had been angry at first, seeing she held a weakness. Now he felt saddened that he had put her though that. She was so young and shouldn't have had to go through that. He had been staring intently and thinking so much he didn't realise she was sitting in the chair until she moved her hand in front of his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" He spoke standing and going to embrace her.

Astrid's hand shot up to stop him. "You, my Lord, are not to come near me." She stood and walked past him. She wore a skin tight, patent leather cat suit and patent leather thigh boots. Her hair was back in a plait. "As the attack is in a few hours, we have begun to mobilise. I suggest everyone here does the same as well. If Radu, I and his third in command Seth falls, the rest of the militia will also fall. When the attack begins I will come for you straight away, Radu will follow, and you must accept what will happen and what must be done. Have you had your orders?"

"Still in character?" He folded his arms and raised a brow.

"Still scarred..." She stepped around to look at him. "I keep having dreams...more of your memories. Memories of your bloodlust from times past, what it caused you to do to those women...some of them were only girls..." She looked away from him. "I just need some time... Now, did you get your orders?"

Alucard sighed and forgot of the memories in his blood. No wonder she was keeping back from him for now. "Yes I have, I am not pleased with them, but... orders are orders."

"I am still a Hellsing and still a Master to you, which will never change. You will carry them out; it's the only way to make sure... I have already snuck Seras into the warehouse; she will do her job there before joining everyone here. Be ready." She walked toward Alucard but didn't touch him; instead she stood in front of him, a few inches from him. Her stiletto boots allowed her eye contact at an easier angle than most. "I won't make this harder than it already is. In fact, I have a way to make it easier."

"May God and his Majesty be with you my love..." Alucard spoke and lifted his hand to touch her, but pulled it back.

"Amen." She then faded out of view without a portal.

She reappeared just outside the warehouse and made her way in, she took a detour and phased through wall into a room that no one realised was there, a locked door no one could open, and no one other than herself and Radu could phase. Seras was cleaning her guns silently inside.

"_Seras, it's go in a few hours. You will know my signal; just make sure you keep back from this wall."_ She spoke mentally, sensitive ears might hear.

"_Yes my Lady." _Seras gripped her arm before she could leave. "_Do what must be done..."_

Astrid nodded and phased back through the wall, startling some of the lower strength vampires. She raised her head and walked on, arriving at the main hall where the troops had lined up. The weaker vampires all had large M60 machine guns, too heavy for a human to carry around as a normal weapon. One of the vampires had contacts as a human with dealers in the States. Astrid had passed on this information to Hellsing a while back; they had taken necessary precautions with snipers to take out anyone holding one. Radu also had a few snipers of his own, which would be taken out straight away as their positions were known. The next battalion did not have guns, they decided to go more feral, they had training and strength, and they could also heal quite fast. These would be taken out by a forward defence unit. Finally were the top brass, herself, Radu, Seth and his few cronies. They would be phased in past all the main bulk in to a room where next door Anderson would be waiting with the trained family doubles to take them out, while her own Mina character would sense Alucard and run straight for him, Radu would not be able to resist following.

All in all it would be over in probably less than an hour. The clean up of dust of vampire corpses, however they chose to die, might take longer. That was not her problem. Seras had a simple mission before joining her troops. That was destroying this base and anyone in it, while retrieving any data they might have. They had been trying to hack into Hellsing's surveillance without success. They needed certain circuitry to be doctored with inside, this could only be done during the attack. When he was done they would then relay information to anyone who might be in trouble. This could not be allowed to happen, so complete destruction was called for.

Astrid settled next to Radu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome Mina, I was wondering what had happened to you." Radu seemed half drunk, it was merely the anticipation on battle.

"My Lord...it takes a while for a girl to squeeze into battle attire like this." She emphasised her boots, making other vampires near her growl with lust. She flicked her fingers at them and telekinetically it flicked their foreheads, making them stumble back and carry on with their jobs.

Radu laughed, "Indeed I imagine it does." He turned until he was facing her. "You have your orders; kill anything that moves until we find my brother. We destroy him together..."

"Yes I know. That was what I was going to do anyway..." She smiled and moved away from him pretending to busy herself at one of the screens.

Radu moved himself until he was next to Seth, "Are we all prepared?"

"Indeed." He almost grunted out.

"Excellent, we move out in 30 minutes, prepare them." Radu smiled as she spoke.

Seth nodded and walked off, getting the troops ready. Radu watched him wander off and his eyes fell back upon Astrid/Mina's form. She would be his by the end of this night, he'd make her his in the blood of their enemy.

* * *

It was time. Each side had their men in position, ready to attack. Radu opened a portal and his team walked through into an empty room. As the portal closed, Astrid clicked a button in the pocket on the trench coat she now wore. The wall of the room where Seras had been hiding exploded, sending concrete and dust everywhere. The battle then begun, Radu's army closed in on the mansion and its ground, without knowledge that in fact they were committing suicide.

Seras moved through the hole that had been placed in the wall. She took out the Hark Mark 1 and Hark Mark 2 and walked slowly toward the main hall. Vampire scum had already burst through the doors, to go and see what had happened. She shot them in the head, turning them to dust.

"All to easy..." She mused as she entered the main hall of the warehouse. Every ones head turned to see who it was.

"Shit... You're..." before the nerd could even finish his sentence he was dusted by Seras. Other vampires had gotten hold of weapons and had begun to fire, she began to laugh as the bullets ripped through her and she healed straight away. One shot from her gun killed them instantly. Within a minute everyone in the base was dead, well...deader than they were before. She walked through and looked around, seeing what they had uncovered, which wasn't much. As Seras walked around she placed C4 around in places. She kept placing it as she walked out of the building. When she had walked a certain distance she clicked a button in her pocket and the warehouse exploded. She placed on a headset and switched it on.

"On my way boys..." She spoke to her troops and transformed into bats and flew to go join them.

Meanwhile, in the room where Radu, Mina/Astrid and Seth and his boys had teleported to, Mina/Astrid sniffed at the air and began to act weird, she began to move slowly, almost in a daze. She removed her coat, shrugging it off her shoulders, as it fell to the floor is dispersed and disappeared. Radu watched, mesmerised, while Seth and his group twitched awkwardly and moved out of the room to another part of the house, sensing humans. They were quickly slaughtered by Anderson, who then joined the others in battle on the edge of the compound.

"Mina...?" Radu spoke, starting to wonder what she was doing.

"I can feel his power... he is here..." She smiled, her claws extended and her teeth lengthened, as she turned to face him he could see her eyes glowing. She darted for the door and began to run toward Alucard. As if like a puppet controlled by her will, she could sense Radu was following her. "His heart is mine!" She screamed as she ran, cackling manically and darkly.

"Wait!" Radu couldn't keep up, she was amazingly fast. Almost as if she was flying toward him. Lucky for him she stopped at a door in one of the first floor corridors. "The Library, why would he be here?"

She placed her hands on the door and opened them. There in the centre of the library, on a grand throne, was Alucard. He was suited in new attire. She inwardly smiled at him and winked as she walked toward him. "By now your precious Hellsing's have been slaughtered... All that's left is you and that pathetic fledgling of yours..."

"Good evening brother, good to see you again..." Radu spoke very nonchalant, as if they were old friends.

"Dear brother, after all this time you finally think you are ready?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Even more so than before with my soon to be Queen. She is a powerful one." He smiled as his hand rest on her shoulder. Her hand came up and rested on his.

"You killed my master..." She could see the anger rise in Alucard as Radu touched her. She would make it even worse. "Although I have found a new one..." She turned and kissed Radu fiercely. She felt the anger in Alucard emanate from him as she did this. She released a dazed Radu, "This is for you!" Mina/Astrid bolted for Alucard inhumanly fast, from nowhere, silver coated samurai swords appeared in her hands, she crossed them and in the blink of an eye removed Alucard's head. She stood, turned and proudly walked toward Radu.

Radu was focussing on her too much to notice the room darken behind her; she however knew what was coming. In her mind she heard a voice resound the words, "_I'm sorry..._" At that moment a hand came out of her chest, she looked down and saw the hand retract. Falling to her knees she looked up at Radu, blood tears falling down her face. Christ that had hurt, blood leaked from her mouth and from her wound. She concentrated really hard and began to transform into shadow and blood until she was nothing more than a pool of blood.

Alucard began to laugh manically, "Not to powerful after all hmmmm Radu?" He smiled as he emerges from the shadows unscathed and walked up to him. "I do have to ask how the progress of your assault is going..."

"Straight to business as usual brother? By now all your weak and pathetic humans should be dead or dying or being killed." He smiled evilly.

"Have you checked the progress?" Alucard went back to his chair and picked up an empty glass.

Radu was getting impatient; he looked at the spot where his dear Lady had fallen. The pool of blood had gone. He stretched out senses and to his alarm majority of his troops were dead. "What...?"

"From my scan of the area majority of Radu's forces are dead, Seras is just picking the last of them off one by one. Pesky buggers seem to want to live...darling." Astrid stepped out of the shadows; she wore a sleeveless, black, Chinese silk dress, floor length, cut up to the tops of her thighs and stiletto shoes; her hair was left down. In her hand was a bottle of Bloodwine which she poured into Alucard's glass before placing it down and kissing Alucard on the cheek. "Radu is one of the few left to die."

"Mina?! What is the meaning of this?!" Radu fumed with anger; if possibly steam would have shot from nostrils and ears.

"Oh, Radu, my names not Mina, its Astrid, Astrid Ddollneazz-Hellsing." She smiled a winning smile and sat on the arm of the throne Alucard was seating on, draping her arms on his shoulders. "And, just so you also know, I am his Queen, not yours. This has all been a clever undercover operation... If I can sum up your current position in one word, I would have to say 'fucked'."

Radu just looked baffled. "I guess I am not ready yet am I brother?" He was disappointed.

"No, and you never shall be." Alucard rose and walked toward Radu, "Face it, you are a failure, you always have been."

"I have failed?" Radu looked up at him; he had nothing left, no defences, no body, and no strength. Nor even the will to live.

Alucard saw the look his brother held and very quickly thrust his hand into his brother chest, removing his heart and puncturing it, his body slowly turning to dust. Alucard retracted his hand and stood looking at the durst for some time.

* * *

It took a good week for the mansion and its grounds to be cleared up and for everything to resume as normal. Well, the word 'normal' had to be used loosely. Anderson had become a permanent resident of the mansion as him and Seras' relationship bloomed and became known to everyone. Alucard was not so much against it as he was confused and disgusted. He couldn't bear to even look at Seras for sometime before Astrid talked to him. "Be happy for her or I'll dust you," were close to the exact words. After that he made an effort, he was nice in his own creepy way. The Hellsings returned, even though baby Helen was still in the incubator, her mama Emily was finally on her feet and able to see her daughter and sit with her.

When a month had past, everyone had sunk into a routine. Missions were few and far between and hardly rated one vampire rather than three. Seras had become worried that Alucard may once be put to sleep again; Vincent had been avoiding her, Astrid and Alucard a lot. But she shrugged it off, if he was even going to contemplate that he would have spoken to her of it. More months past however, and Vincent was becoming more and more reluctant to speak to any of them, even for giving order or having a mission debrief. Sure he was busy spending time with his daughter, but for Seras that was no excuse. Until one day...

Vincent Hellsing was sitting alone in his office; there was no paper work before him, only a letter. It had been opened and read, folded and he hand placed his hands on top of it. He had had a visit from the Kings men earlier that day; it had been an interesting visit, not at all like he had thought it would go.

"Seras, Alucard and Astrid, my office, now." He spoke to the air. A moment later, two portals opened and from one stepped Seras, from another both Alucard and Astrid appeared. "Thank you for coming. I know it seems as if I have been avoiding you all lately – "

"You have! I tried to say hello to you in the kitchen yesterday and you ran off!" Astrid cut him off mid flow and had to contain herself slightly.

"Yes I apologise about that to all of you." He exhaled before he carried on.

"You want to bind him again don't you?" Seras said form her position in the back of the room. She leant against the wall, her hair in her face so her eyes could not be seen.

"Is this true?" Astrid held to Alucard's arm protectively.

"It's been thought about and talked about between the King and me." Vincent daren't even look at Astrid. Alucard placed his hand over Astrid's as she gripped him, this made her look at him.

"If it is willed of me I must be bound and put back to sleep." He couldn't look her in the eye either.

"Then I will be bound with you." Astrid spoke as if desperate.

This made Alucard look at her instantly, "No, it will kill you, you are not strong enough."

Vincent slammed his hand down, "No one is getting bound!" He exhaled as they all stood and listened.

"We only need one vampire, this much is true. Missions have been less since we crushed that army..." He trailed off. He looked at Astrid and smiled. "After researching the family past when Alucard was awakened, I found that the Hellsing family had ownership of Vladimir Tepes castle when they took him in. I found out later that that is you. When I realised we didn't need you anymore the problem arose of my sister's relations with you. Having you put to sleep would crush her, and having her put with you would crush us and kill her. So! Simple solution, over these few months, we have had the castle renovated and brought up to date, well, what was left of it anyway. You are still bound to Hellsing when we need you but other than that you two are free to go. Seras, you are to stay here and carry on as usual."

"My Castle still stands?" Alucard seemed well and truly baffled. "And you would do this?"

"There is no use for you here, and I know Astrid wouldn't want to be separated from you. This is purely for her servant. She doesn't belong in a basement, even if she s now un-dead." Vincent sat back in his. "I just had a letter from his majesty authorising it. Now... go pack what you need."

Before Alucard could even open a portal Astrid and bounded over to Vincent and kissed his cheek before returning and being enveloped by shadows. Alucard merely needed his coffin, while Astrid wanted to get photos of her family and a few trinkets she had collected on her travels. Then came the goodbyes, she was leaving her family after all. But once on a plane, she in a coffin, while Alucard could remain seated, it wasn't so bad. She was happy with her King, soon to be in their castle, forever and ever.

"Are you alright in there my love?" Alucard spoke to his coffin.

"Fine my Lord. How much longer?" Her voice muffled by the wood, seemed slightly nervous.

"Not much longer..." His hand went through the coffin and held hers; she lifted to her lips and kissed it.

"Good. I can't wait to start my new life." She mused and began to fall asleep.

"I cannot wait to have a life..." He sat back in his seat and also fell asleep, with a big smile on his face.

The End.

* * *

AN: Yes, I ended it! To be quiet honest I couldn't think of much more to write. If I do have a sudden slap in the face of inspiration I will gladly do a sequel. I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry this took so long.

_Bubbly Ninja_


End file.
